Amikor az égbolt sírni kezd
by lexisss
Summary: Szélörvény I. SxT / és még egyéb/ kaland, romantika, problémák... Mi történik, ha az egyik szeretett karakterünket bekebelezi a gonosz? Van esély, hogy visszakapjuk, vagy hagyjuk a feledés homályában?//Második szezon feltöltve//
1. Bevezető

**Nagyon rövid kis bevezető, ettől hosszabbakra szeretném a fejezeteket nyújtani.**

**Jelzem, hogy a történet már kész, egy befejezett egész, és az első olyan "elvileg komolyabb" mű, amit valaha is befejeztem xP  
Azért remélem tetszeni fog azoknak, aki szeretik a párosítást.  
A második részben (mert hogy az is van, 60 oldal) próbáltam másokat is berángatni a keretbe, remélem sikerült, és élvezni fogjátok:)**

**az ötletekről... Akatsukit, és a többieket, lehet hogy egy picit OC -re, vagyis nem karakterisztikusra sikerült néha szabnom, és bevallom, nagyon nehéz megtalálni minden helyzetben a kakarterüket.**

**Naruto szereplők (C) Kishimoto és ha akarnám, se tudnám megszerez magamnak xD**

* * *

**Bevezető:**

„- Összetörtem a szívedet?"  
"- Azt nem törheted össze, ami nem volt a tiéd…"  
"- Hm…"

- Hányszor mondjam még el? Húsz múltam, az Isten szerelmére…

- Kicsim, kérlek, a te korodban az ember sok meggondolatlan dolgot csinál, amit talán később-

- Anya… Légy szíves, ne tarts nekem előadást a –Hová-fajul-ez-a-világ- témájával… - elindult felfelé a lépcsőn.

- Nem nem nem… Nem és nem!! Ez életveszélyes!

- Anya, senki nem kért meg rá, hogy-

- Nem engedem! Az anyád vagyok!

- Nem kérem az engedélyedet. Megyek és kész! A barátaimról van szó! - sosem beszélt így ezelőtt az anyjával. Ő is meglepődött, de inkább… kívánta, bárcsak ne hallotta volna.

- Yoshino, kérlek… - szólt közbe az apa, aki most lépett ki a nappaliból a veszekedés hallatán.

- Nem Shikaku! Nem engedhetitek ellenük, hisz annyian meghaltak már!

- Ez olyan kínos… - a fiú a kezébe temette az arcát.

- Ez öngyilkosság! Nem mehetsz! – a nő pánikba esett.

- Drágám, ez a kötelességünk. Nem tehetjük meg azt mindig, amit szeretnénk, csak mert veszélyes... - mondta bölcsen Shikaku, miközben hátulról átkarolta feleségét.

- Anya… Felnőtt ember vagyok.

- Igen drágám, az lehet… De ameddig ebben a házban élsz, azt teszed, amit a szüleid mondanak! - üvöltött rá nyomatékosan, majd eltolta férjét háta mögül, és konyharuháját a földre vágta.

- Vagyis, amit te mondasz… - mormogta megunva anyja hegyibeszédét, és felindult a lépcsőn. A nő utána kiáltott.

- NARA SHIKAMARU! - ő vissza se tekintett, csak hümmögött egyet. Yoshino sértődötten beviharzott a konyhába, hogy levezesse dühét vagy inkább csak félelmét. A női megérzések…

Fent a szobában pakolászás hangjait lehetett hallani. Összerakta a leghasználatosabb dolgait és a vállára dobta a táskát. A többi holmiait, majd ha visszajött, elviszi.  
Lebaktatott a lépcsőn, felvette mellényét és kinyitotta a bejárati ajtót. Még egyszer ellenőrizte fejében, hogy minden a helyén van-e.

- Fiam… - hallotta egyszer csak hátulról.

- Ne kezdj nekem beszédet tartani… Ha hazajöttem, úgyis költözök. – mondta, azzal megfordult. - Mit akarsz, vénember?

- Nani? - kicsit csodálkozott fia szavajárásán, majd lenyelte a megjegyzést. - Ha ezen az ajtón kilépsz, azt anyád sosem bocsájtja meg. Tudod milyen…

- Mintha ez számítana… - elindult.

- Hoi… - sóhajtott maga alatt. – Ennyire megváltoztál Asuma halála óta? - kérdezte. A fiú megtorpant. A szavak elérték a hatást.

- Az már… régen volt.

- Miért nem lépsz túl ezen? – fél fejjel visszafordult.

- Már réges rég másról van szó, apa.

- Amikor Tsunade felhívott az irodájába három hete, az orrodat sem dugtad ki a szobából.

- És?

- Shikamaru… - próbált visszaemlékezni az irodai jelentre.

" Gaara remekül végzi Kazekage kötelességeit, Kankurou tanácstag lett és én… Akár hiszed, akár nem, de letettem az ANBU vizsgámat! De nem szándékozom komolyabban belebocsátkozni az ANBU feladatokba… Megmaradok a háttérben, és teljesítem a parancsokat, mint jounin.  
Tudom, most nevetsz, és azt mondod mindez, nem is számít, és csak mellébeszélés az egész. És ismerlek annyira, hogy most megint elhangoztatod, hogy –Tch, problémás nőszemély…- És most vigyorogsz, mennyire kiszámítható vagy. Hát igen, pár hónap alatt eléggé megszokhattam már.  
Csak szerettem volna megköszönni a dolgokat, amit tettél az eddigi években, és sajnálom, hogy nem fogunk talákozni a vizsgákon már, de hát a kötelesség mindenekelőtt, nem de?  
Remélem te is a legjobbra törekszel, és jounin leszel hamar! Ideje lenne összekapnod magad lustaság!  
Temari"

Tsunade kortyolt egyet teájából, majd mikor észrevette, hogy a fiú befejezte az olvasást az asztalra tolt egy papírt. Szokatlanul merev volt Shikamaru keze.

- Valami történt esetleg? – kérdezte kíváncsian, de a fiú csak megrázta a fejét és az asztalra rakta a levelet.

- Semmi jelentős Tsunade sama... Óhajt még valamit, vagy távozhatok? – próbálta illedelmesen, sziklaszilárd tekintettel. A nő megint ivott egy kicsit bögréjéből.

- Azt hittem, szeretnél valamit mondani, de hát… Úgy látszik nem így lett. – jegyezte meg lehunyt szemmel.

- Miről kellett volna? – kérdezte tudatlanul, majd Tsunade intett egyet, hogy távozhat.

- Semmiség… - erre Shikamaru elindult az ajtó felé, de amikor megérintette a kilincset, újra hallotta hangját. – Ugyan furcsa, hogy nem Kazekage sama-tól érkezett a levél. Csakis azért érdeklődtem, történt-e bármi fontos. – kicsit visszafordult a chunin.

- Úgy hiszem, a chunin vizsga során már nem kell a homok követjét kísérni a faluban.

- Szóval személyes levél? – kérdezte a szájához emelve italát. Egy percig, mintha kereste volna a szavakat, de végül kinyitotta az ajtót és szó nélkül távozott.

Hangzottak a múltbéli szavak. Hogy ne emlékezne, ezekre? De jól tudta ő is, hogy számára mindig a kötelesség volt az első… Azt se tudta, hogy volt-e bármi esélye valaha. Nem mintha érdekelte volna, de akkor mi a fenéért foglalkozott vele?

- Szóval? Megmentitek a világot, mi? - szólalt fel újra Shikaku.

- Naruto, Sasuke és Sakura a barátaim… És ha már erről van szó, hogy az egyik Akatsuki lerohanta őket, nem álhatunk ölbe tett kézzel ezek után. Lehet, hogy nem teljes többé Asuma csapata… De Neji csapata már elindult… Kellek.

- Ha számítanak a barátaid, akkor jobban teszed, ha sietsz. - mondta végül nyugodt hangon. Shikamaru elindult az úton, vállára rakta a hátitáskát. - Asuma emlékéért is. - bólintott. Eszébe jutott, mikor az Akatsukik közül, Hidan megölte Asumát, egy szempillantás alatt, és semmit sem tudott tenni. Sőt… Majdnem ő is odaveszett. Ő közölte Kurenaijal a hírt, aki zokogásban tört ki, ahogy felfogta. Együtt ment ki másnap az Asuma csapattal a sírhoz, hogy mindannyian tiszteletét tegyék előtte… Utoljára. Így temették el az utolsó fiát a Harmadik Hokagénak, Sarutobi Asumát…

"Sensei… Vigyázz ránk."

- Aztán élve visszagyere, vagy nem költözöl! - kiáltott még utána. A fiú visszanézett még egyszer mosolyogva, és eltűnt a fák sűrűjében.


	2. első fejezet

**Egy váratlan fordulat…**

„Mit művelsz?!"  
"Hallgass! Ki vagy te?!"

Valahol a sűrűben erős harc dúl. Fák csavarodnak ki, dőlnek el, emberek esnek el… halnak meg.  
Az akatsuki tagok egy szikla tetején vannak, az egyik ül, és nevet. Körülötte a földön ketten fekszenek. Csak egy ember van talpon.  
- Semmire kellő kis testvérem… - két izzó szempár találkozott egymással.  
- Uchiha Itachi.  
- A kis Sasuke… Még mindig nagyobb a szád, mint az erőd? - kérdezte vigyorogva a mellette lévő.  
- Deidara. - szólt rá Itachi komoran.  
- Most meg mivan… - kérdezte Deidara.  
- Ne pocsékold a levegődet… - Sasuke kezdte elveszíteni a türelmét.  
- Te mocsok patkány…  
- Nem szép dolog így beszélni a bátyáddal. - Sasuke alig állt a lábán. Eddig azon dolgozott, hogy erősebb lehessen. És most… Semmi sem változott, mint akkor… Itachi hirtelen eltűnt, majd az orra előtt jelent meg. Sasukének reagálni sem volt ideje, olyan gyorsan kapta a gyomrába az ütést.  
- Te átkozott… - hallatszott a földön fekvő, remegő Narutótól, aki próbált egy kis energiát összeszedni, de mindhiába. Deidara egy hirtelen ütéssel fejbevágta.  
- Te rád most még nem lesz szükség. – nevetett, Sasuke pedig letérdelt a fájdalomtól. Nagyon elfáradt, ezt szapora lélegzetvétele is mutatta.  
- Nem tudom, mit akarsz vele Uchiha… Ez csak egy gyenge kis-  
- Ő kell. - csak ennyit mondott. Sakura, aki szintén a földön feküdt eddig eszméletlenül, most végre kinyitotta résnyire a szemét, és látta a két, köpenyes figurát.  
- Sasuke-kun… - könnyezett a szeme. Hirtelen hátulról feltűnt két csapat. Két, háromtagú csapat. Az egyik zöld ruhás hirtelen a lány elé ugrott.  
- Sakura-chan! Minden rendben? - kérdezte tőle, de nem fordult hozzá, szemmel tartotta az ellenfelet. Úgy segítette őt fel, közben a többiek, Ino és Tenten próbálták Narutót magához téríteni.  
- Te vagy a stratégia mester, ugy hallom? - nevetett. – Mond csak, jártál már Sunában? Volt ott egy Jinchuuriki, akinek volt egy szintén stratégia mester nővére. - a vezető összeszorította a kezét. Ino észrevette a reakciókat.  
- Shikamaru, csak azt a feladatot kaptuk, hogy vigyük ki őket, és-  
- Melyik pokolból másztál elő? - kérdezte hangosan.  
- Hallottam, a homok már nem bízik semmiben… és senkiben. - vigyorgott.  
- Ez nem igaz.  
- Shika! Hagyjad! Csak fel akar húzni! - szólt rá Ino újra, de látta, mit sem ért... - Choji, gyorsan…  
- Értettem. – hebegte, majd az elterelő művelet megkezdődött. Hatalmas porfelhő kavargott. A személyek sorban tűntek el a szemeik előtt.

- Felesleges… - jegyezte meg hidegen Itachi, majd megint eltűnt. Deidara még vetett egy pillantást Shikamarura, majd nézte, ahogy felszívódik.  
- Sasukét is elvitték… Ohh… Minő tragédia!  
- Deidara…

- De hát, miért nem csináltunk semmit? Az orrunk előtt voltak. Miért nem engedted, hogy támadjak? Ezek a senkik nem ellenfelek. - panaszkodott, majd egy ideig nézte Itachi tekintetét, aki elkezdett halványan mosolyogni.

- Először a Jinchuuriki volt a cél… De az várhat egyelőre.

- És? - kérdezte unalmasan. Itachi nevetni kezdett. - Mi olyan nevetséges?  
- Ha eddig nem vetted volna észre, egyre kevesebben vagyunk… Nem azt a feladatot kaptuk, hogy most kapjuk el a kilencfarkút. Helyette egy másik személyt veszünk célba. Aki jól jöhet még a felkészülésben…

* * *

- Neji, menjetek előre, én viszem Sakurát. - szólt Lee.  
- Rendben… Sietnünk kell Sasukéval. Tenten, fedezz minket és figyeld a gyanús mozgásokat!  
- Én addig fogalalkozunk Narutóval… Elég súlyosak a sérülései. Gyorsan vissza kell térnünk Konohába! - szólt Ino. - Choji, tudnál segíteni? Ezeket a sebeket most kellene ellátni…  
- P-persze… - hebegte, de segített. Közben mind a kilencen tartottak visszafelé.

Shikamaru nem erőlködött, hogy mihamarabb a faluba érjen. Észre sem vette, ahogy egyre jobban kezd lemaradni. Már csak Choji és Ino voltak mellette. A többiek már mind előrrébb jutottak.  
- Shikamaru, igyekezz, mihamarabb vissza kell jutnunk! - szólt hátra Ino, majd átadta Chojinak Narutót. - Vidd egy kicsit kérlek…  
- Beszélj egy kicsit a fejével. - mondta halkan Choji, Ino biccentett. Tovább mászkáltak a faágakon.  
Mostmár csak ketten haladtak egymás mellett.  
- Shika, én-  
- Ino, nehogy elkezd a szokásos dolgot, rendben? Nincs most rá szükségem. - jelentette ki hűvösen. – Se senki másnak a szavaira…  
- Honnan tudod, mit akarok mondani egyáltalán?  
- Nem vagyok hülye. - hosszabb csend következett, csak a szél hangját lehetett hallani.  
- Megváltoztál…  
- Ne kezd légy szíves.

- Mi lenne, ha ez után elugranánk valahová enni? Benne vagy?

- Most nincs hangulatom hozzá, kösz. De Chouji minden bizonnyal örülne.

- Na ez a te bajod! Semmit nem akarsz! Hova tűnt az a Shikamaru akit mi ismertünk? Akit Asuma is ismert!  
- Ino, könyörgöm, már szinte négy év telt el azóta! Mi közöd van egyébként is az életemhez?! - mondta hangosabban a szokásos hangszintjénél, amitől Ino egy kicsit megszeppent. Nem válaszolt neki. Még sosem beszélt így Inóval ezelőtt… Soha.  
- Sajnálom… Nem akartam kiabálni. – szólalt meg végül, ahogy átlendült egy másik ágra.

- Felejtsük el, és kész… Rendben?

- Ino…

- Tényleg. Felesleges. – Ino nem volt jó az ilyen helyzetekben. Ő volt a veszekedés királynője, de ilyenkor… tehetetlen.

Emlékszik még, mikor kisebbek voltak hányszor keveredtek vitába, és a végén, persze mint mindig, neki lett igaza, hisz ő megkérdőjelezhetetlen bizonyosságáról volt híres. Akárcsak Sakura… Nem csoda, hogy annyi veszekedésen voltak túl éveik során. Legjobb barátnők voltak. Aztán legfőbb ellenségek… Milyen furcsa, hogy a legnagyobb barátságokból lesznek a legnagyobb katasztrófák.

De Shikamaruval mindig más volt. Ő túl lusta volt veszekedésbe kezdeni, nem az ő dolga volt, hogy bebizonyítsa igazát egy lánnyal szembe, aki úgyis túl problémás a számára.

De ez az utóbbi években egyre csak változott. Akkor még egy semmivel nem törődöm gyerek volt, aki csak túl akarta élni napjait, lehetőleg az anyja nélkül… De a jövőben sok olyan dologgal kellett számolnia, amik bizony arra késztették, hogy egyszer felnőjön. És ez főképp akkor igazolódott be, mikor Asuma meghalt. Akkor megfogadta, hogy soha többé nem fogja hagyni, hogy elveszítsen bárkit is, aki számára fontos. Megfogadta, hogy vigyázni fog senseie gyermekére, aki azóta már a harmadik évét is betöltötte… Hogy múlik az idő.

És mennyire megváltoztak a dolgok.

Egyszer csak meghallott valamit a háta mögül, és gyorsan megfordult. Ino követte, és kérdezte mi a baj.

- Hol van Tenten? – nézett körbe, szemével keresve a lányt, azonban hirtelen mintha valami megragadta volna a lábát, és mire sikított volna már lezuhant a mélybe.

- Ino! - torpant meg Shikamaru, majd utánaugrott. Ino a földön volt, oldalában kunaiok zápora szúródott. A fiú végre feleszmélt.

Csapda.

Valaki direkt csalta le őt ide… És egész eddig csak ők voltak a célpontok.  
- Ez a lányka olyan idegesítő, nem de? - hallatszott egy hang mögötte. A sötétből előjött.  
- Mit akarsz még? - közben odament Inóhoz, kirántotta a fegyvereket a testéből, mire ő hangosan ordított minden egyes darabnál. De nem hagyhatta bennt. Mi van, ha mérgezett volt?  
- Shikamaru! Menj innen! - kiáltott rá a szőke rá, ám csak nem volt hatással.  
- Ne kérj olyat, amit úgy sem tudok betartani. – sziszegte szőke barátnőjének, azonban felé is fegyverek irányultak. Éppen hogy ki tudta kerülni őket, Inóval a kezében. Egyszer csak feltűnt mögöttük Tenten, aki eléggé ziháltnak tűnt.  
- Ino… Shikamaru… - mondta egy fának támaszkodva. – Menjetek gyorsan! - mondta, majd mikor félig megfordult, lehetett látni, hogy a hátából két nagyobb shuriken áll ki.

Mikor kapták el?! – gondolkozott közben.  
- Ten Ten… - odament hozzá a fiú - Vidd Inót! - szólt rá. – Ugye bírod még? Legalább a faluig? – szemeiben némi aggodalom tűnt fel.  
- Még tudok járni… - Shikamaru bólintott egyet, majd készült támadni, azonban valamiért megállt. Szemei kikerekedtek, egy utolsó mozdulatot tudott tenni.  
- Te is megteszed… Egyelőre. - hallatszott a gúnyos nevetés még utoljára, majd valahogy hirtelen Shikamaru eltűnt a színről, Ino sikolya pedig beleveszett a csöndbe. Tenten dermedten állt Inóval a karjaiban, és bámultak arra a pontra, ahol eddig Shikamaru állt, és ahova a kunai fúródott. Senki nem volt már a környéken… A lány nyögött még egyet, majd társával az ölében hátraborult egy fának, és elvesztette az eszméletét.

* * *

- Mit akartok tőlem? - zihálás hangja hallatszott a sötétségben.  
- Fogd be, kis görcs… - csak a beszélgetést hallotta, semmi fény nem szivágott be abba a terembe, vagy helyre, ahol ő volt. Be volt zárva egy cellába, aminek se ajtaja, se ablaka nem volt. - Itachi… Nem értelek még mindig. Miért kell ez a kölyök?  
- … - nem válaszolt, legalább is, habozott a válaszadással.  
- Miért akarok felhasználni? - hallották a zugból, ahol Shikamaru volt. A sharinganos fő megbiccentette a fejét, nyögött egyet, de abban a pillanatban elugrott, és öt méterrel hátrébb ért földet Deidarától, aki nem értette, mi folyik itt.  
- Ha nem akarsz meghalni… Nem ajánlom, hogy mégegyszer megtedd. - hallatszott csendesen tőle. Az árnyék, ami az előbb megközelítette, most visszahúzódott, és eltűnt.

- Te meg hova készülsz? - kérdezte a társa.  
- Előkészítem… a dolgokat. - mondta hátborzongató hangon. Mint mikor az áldozattal közlik, hogy ő lesz a következő. - Deidara, őrködj, de óvatosan. - szólt hozzá. - Ha tovább játsza az eszét, vágd ki a nyelvét. - azzal eltűnt. Deidara vigyorgott egyet, elővett egy kunait és elkezdte dobálgatni le-föl.  
- Szánalmas. - mondta. Eközben a fal másik oldalán nyöszörgés halatszott, amire az őr nem figyelt.  
- A fenébe… Nem tudtam elkapni… - körbe akart nézni, mint aki a terepet figyeli, hogy kitlatáljon egy tervet. - És már szinte teljesen elfogyott a chakrám… - hátradőlt a falnak.  
- Hé, te ott! Pofa be, vagy nem állok jót magamért! - hangzott az üvöltés kívülről. Shikamaru csak most jött rá, abban a pillanatban, amikor neki dőlt a falnak, hogy nem a négy fal között van.  
- A falak… fából vannak? - végig simította kezét rajtuk, érződtek rajta a csiszolás helyei, a rések, de semmi fény nem szűrődött ki rajtuk keresztül. Ráadásul, mintha a deszkalapok körben helyeződnének el. - Tch… - megfogta a vállát, a fájdalomtól lehunyta a fél szemét. - Ez nagyon nem jó…  
- Ne félj… Hamarosan semmit nem fogsz érezni…

* * *

- Ino és Ten Ten, nem beszélve Narutóról és Sasukéról! Mindannyian megsérültek! Ha odaküldöd a jouninokat a falu-  
- Shizune! Tudom jól mit beszélek! - Tsunade most határozottan, nagyon ideges volt. Még soha nem látták ilyennek. Sakura, Rock Lee, Neji és Choji vették át ezt a megtiszteltetést, hogy résztvehetnek Tsunade legrosszabb napján. Egyik sem mert nagyon megszólalni.  
- Ha kiküldeném a jouninokat, ezáltal a falu védelme csökkenne. Nem beszélve a mostani helyzetről, mikor így is sok embert vesztettünk el. Habár a béke megköttetett a homokkal, de a környező országok talán még így is ellenünk fordulhatnak… - összerakta a kezét. – Mit tehetnénk, mikor két zsákutca felé haladunk? Ha Shikamarut valóban elvitték, talán már hat órája is van. Ezek után már nem tudom biztosra mondani, hogy életben van-e… - lehunyta a szemeit. Az előtte lévő emberek lélegzet visszafojtva hallgatták.  
- De… - Choji nem tudta kimondani. Sakura és Lee egyszerre léptek mellé.  
- Mi bízunk Shikamaruban! Nem adhatjuk fel! Küldjön minket! - mondta hangosan Sakura.  
- Amíg hiszunk abban, hogy életben van, addig nem adjuk fel! - mondta Lee, és Sakurára helyezte a tekintetét.  
- Elég volt! - kiáltott ekkor Tsunade. - Nem engedem, hogy kockáztassátok az életeteket, főleg most te, Sakura! Szerencsére nem sérültél meg komolyabban, hála a medikális képességeidnek, de a többiek ezzel nem rendelkeznek! Ha valami súlyosabb dolog történne, egy életre megfoszthat a ninja léttől, és rosszabb esetben meghalsz! - mindenki érezte, hogy milyen komolyak voltak ezek a szavak.  
- És mi lesz Shikamaru szüleivel… - hallatszott most ez a halk Chojitól, aki közben végig a padlót nézte, és a kezei ökölbe voltak szorítva. - Ő nekik is azt mondja, nem indíthatunk keresést többé, mert túl kockázatos, és nagy valószínűséggel halott? – Tsunade összeszorította fogait.  
- És mi van a másik eshetőséggel? - kérdezte most Sakura. - Ino azt mondta, hogy mikor eltűnt, azt mondták, „Te is megteszed". Mi van, ha nem is megölni akarták?  
- Ha meg akarták volna ölni, ott helyben megtehették volna. - mondta.  
- Ezt én is tudom. De nem tették… Miért?  
- Sakura… - a hangja most lenyugodott. - Choji… - mindkettőjüket megszólította. - Shikamaruba vetett reményem, és hitem engem sem gátolnak… De mint Hokage, a falu helyzetét kell mindenek elé helyezni. Nem tehetek olyan lépéseket, ami miatt veszélybe keveredhet talán az egész falu. Ha kiküldelek titeket, ki fogja ellátni az itteni embereket?  
- Hokage-sama… - Shizuna meggyötörten nézett rá. Pontosan tudta, milyen nehéz helyzeten van.  
- Ezért is nehéz ezt a döntést meghoznom… - sóhajtott. - Sajnálom… De ha az ANBU nem talál nyomot az eltűnésével kapcsolatban, az ügyet fel kell függeszteni, és leállítani a keresést…

- De ez egyenlő azzal, mintha elkönyvelnék, hogy meghalt. - szólalt meg Neji.

Choji, habár próbálta visszafojtani… nem ment neki. Szemeiből könnycseppek törtek elő.  
- Nem tehetek többet… - súlyos csönd telepedett a szobába. Hogy fogja ezt Yoshino és Shikaku elfogadni? Choji szipogását lehetett csak hallani. Reménytelennek látszott az ügy.  
- Shikamaru…

* * *

„Tisztelt Kazekage;

Tájékoztatom, hogy a levelemben elhangzó adatok fontos kapcsolatban állnak az Akatsuki szervezetéhez, szíveskedjen ezt úgy is kezelni.

Az utóbbi napokban a mi térségünkben tartózkodott két személy, nevükön megnevezve, Uchiha Itachi és Deidara, akivel ön már szembe került.

Mivel az illető, nagy meglepetésünkre nem halt meg, fokozott éberségét kérem az elkövetkezendő hetekben, mivel kiszámíthatatlan útvonalokon haladnak, és szinte az összes országban van egy-egy búvóhelyük.

Azért is tájékoztatom mindezekről, mivel az elmúlt négy napban támadás érte osztagankat, és a behatolók elvittek egy személyt is, ha kívánja a keresési listára tenni, Nara Shikamaru –ként jegyezze be. Kérem, ha bármilyen mozgást is észlelnek, ami feltehetőleg tőlük származhat, jelezzen vissza, és várom az adatokat. Az eltűnt személyek listájáról még annyit, hogy, figyelmét kérem a ki- és beutazók identitásával kapcsolatban.

Hokage, Tsunade"

A keze megremegett… Furcsa rázkódás járta át a testét. Kankurou nem értette mi baja van. Kiejtette a levelet a kezéből.  
- Temari? - némán hebegett maga előtt. Nem tudta, hogy reagáljon. Valahogy összekuszálódtak az érzések…

- Hogy történhetett ez? – suttogta tele dühvel.  
- Hé… Temari… - Gaara megérintette a vállát, hogy várjon, majd felemelte a levelet a földről. Ő már tudta mi szerepel a levélben.  
- Mi történt már! - kérdezte idegesen Kankurou. Ő csak mereven állt, és akkor egyszer csak azt kezdte érezni, hogy valami meleg folyik végig az arcán. A szeméből jön, és nehéz volt a levegővétel… Még sosem érzett ilyet.  
- Gaara, mond már! - kiáltott rá újra Kankuro, de Gaara sem csinált semmit. A legvégén megunta, és kivette a kezéből, hogy elolvashassa.  
Még mindig egyhelyben állt Temari, csak a szemében volt olyan furcsa érzés, és a mellkhasába, mintha megfulladna, és nem kap levegőt.  
- Ez az a kölyök? - Kankurou újra olvasta a levelet, újra és újra, majd végül testvérére nézett. De… nem ugyanaz a lány tekintett vissza rá, akit egykor ismert. Ez nem a testvére volt… Tekintete elhomályosult. A szíve egyre szaporábban vert. Öntudata ellenére, azon vette észre magát, hogy nem kap levegőt, fulladozik. Szeméből patakzottak a könnyek. És akkor egyszerre összerogytak a lábai.

Mégis miért fájt annyira, ha sosem érzett semmit?

* * *

Véres éjszakák…

„ Az éjszaka hűvös volt. Attól függetlenül, hogy egy barlang közepében voltak, a levegő hevesen süvített a középpont felé. Bevilágított a telihold, de mintha ez sem adott volna elegendő fény ahhoz, hogy meglássák milyen terültetn tartózkodnak.  
Hat sötét alak jelent meg a barlang közepén. Egy hatalmas jelrendszer volt a földbe vésve, a körül áltak a köpenyes alakok. Mindegyikük egyenlő távolságban állt meg, majd végül megjelent egy hatalmas doboz, és a tábla közepére helyezték.  
- Csak ennyien vagyunk? - kérdezte az egyik.  
- Úgy néz ki, nem sokan tudtak ide érni. Mire volt ez a nagy sietség Itachi? - a köpenyben felvillantak a vörös szemek.  
- Bemutatom a társatokat… - jegyezte meg nyugodt hangon. Az egyik nevetett egyet.  
- HA! Itachi most viccelsz, ugye? Mit akartál az öcsédtől? - gúnyosan érclődött, de jókedve alábbhagyott, mikor hirtelen megérezte szúró tekintetét, ami egyenesen a fejébe irányult… És végighatolt a legérzékenyebb érzékszervein. - Csak vicceltem… - mondta végül megrettenve.

" Itachi, ha nem lenne a szemed… te már halott lennél… Ezt én garantálnám…"

- Kész vagytok? - kérdezte Deidara. A láda egyre jobban füstölögni kezdett, mintha bombák lettek volna benne, majd a felhő olyan sűrű lett, hogy szinte mindent befedett.  
-Deidara-sempai… - hallatszott a másik hang.

- Tobi, halgass… Vagy még elkezdek azon gondolkozni, hogyan ölesselek meg… - hangzott az éles válasz, amire elhallgatott.  
- Te, Itachi… - a felhőben erre feltűnt egy méregzöld szempár.A kérdés egy sötét arcű idegentől származott . -Átokládába zártad… - a füst alábbhagyott, a körvonalak lassan rajzolódtak ki. Egy személyt ábrázolt. A haja fel volt tűzve, ruhája megtépázódott, valószínű, a sok harctól, kezeit a földön tartotta, és hevesen lihegett a földfelé.  
- Ki ez a kölyök? - senki nem válaszolt. - Itachi! - kiáltott rá, de abban a pillanatban valamilyen erő háralökte, és szorosan a falnak nyomta. - Mit… művelsz?! - szorította ki a fogai közül.  
- Legközelebb… Ha nem szólítasz a nevemen… Eltöröm a nyakad. - mondta a sötét személy. Mintha egy illúzióban lett volna, hirtelen eltűnt a szeme elől, szorítása elgyengült.  
- Bemutatom az új társunkat. - merev tekintetek sorakoztak Itachin, egyedül Deidara és egy másik személy mosolygott. Az idegen most kilépett a holfénybe, teste felét megvilágította, de a tekintete… gyilkolni tudott volna… Lépett egyet még a többiek felé a bejárattóár megvilágosodott a teste teljes egészében… A dzsekin egy kiégetett ábra volt látható, fejpántjának jele kétszer erősen át volt húzva. Konoha immár nem jelentett semmit…  
- Kit üdvözölhetünk? - szólalt meg a vezér merev, rideg hangon.  
- A nevem… Kageru."

- Kageru! Figyelsz egyáltalán?! - szólt egy hang. Hirtelen eltűntek a képek. Megvilágosodott a környezete, egy alak tűnt fel előtte.  
- Hm? - kinyitotta szemét.  
- Ha még egy percet itt fekszel, itt hagylak… Sasori kicsit nagyon mérges rád a múltkori miatt.  
- Tch… Nem az én hibám volt. Megmondtam neki, hogy esélye sincs. - azzal feltápászkodott, és elkezdett nyújtózni.  
- De akkor sem kellett volna tönkretenni a kedvencét…  
- Mintha annyira érdekelt volna. Ha nem mozdulok, ő szedi le a fejem. Azt kellett volna választanom? - Deidara sóhajtott, majd folytatta.  
- Túl okos vagy… Sosem fájdul meg tőle az az okos kis fejed? Vigyázz… Még a végén szétrobbansz… - gúnyolódott.  
- De azért vagyok még most is itt, mert okos vagyok, nem? - vigyorgott.  
- Hoi… Igyekezz…Van egy kis elintéznivalónk Konohában… És oda még vagy egy napos út van.  
- Én a te helyedben sehová nem mennék… - majd visszafeküdt.  
- Mert? - most Kageru sóhajtott.  
- Egy… Mindjárt besötétedik, veszélyesebb közlekedni, mert kiszúrhatnak, ha belesétálunk egy kiképző csoportba… Kettő… Reggelik úgy is várnunk kell, mert így nem tudom használni egyelőre a technikáimat…  
- Ohh, jaj nekünk! Végünk lesz! - jászotta meg magát. Kageru felráncolta a szemöldökét.  
- Három… - Deidara készült neki rontani. - Fáradt vagyok… - de erre a kijelentésére nekiment a falnak. Akarom mondani fának…

- Ébresztő, létezem! - kiabált.  
- Jé… Minő bizonyíték. - mondta, majd kitámasztotta a nyakát a karjaival, amire persze Deidara megint kiakadt. - A robbantgatásaiddal csak felvonnánk magunkra a figyelmet…  
- Fogd be… és aludj… - mondta végül, majd leült a földre, és nekidőlt egy fának.  
- Pont ezt a választ akartam hallani. - mondta két ásítás között, és oldalradőlt, hogy alhasson.  
- Miért nem téptem ki akkor a nyelved… - motyogta, de már társa régen elaludt. Hogy valaki ilyen gyorsan el tudjon aludni!

Mire besötétedett, előjött a hold. Vakítóan fénylett, szinte már zavaróan. Gyenge szél fújdogált, felhők szállingóztak a sötét égen. A csapdák jól fel voltak szerelve, ha bárki is megközelítette volna őket ötven méteres körzeten belül, ők tudták. Egyelőre nyugodtan alhattak. Persze… már aki…  
- Problémás… - nyöszörögte az egyik.  
- Ha!! Mond a szemembe! Nem mered! - nevetett a lány.  
- Miért nem léphetünk ezen túl? Miért van erre szükséged? Tch… - idegesen vakarta a fejét.

- Jól van… egyéb ötlet? - kérdezte. A fiú vigyorgott egyet. Nem látta teljesen a személyek fejét, kicsit homályos volt. Mindezek ellenére hagyta magát, hogy magával ragadja.  
- Már megint, eh? - kérdezte a lány vigyorogva. Csak a nagy szemeit látta. Igazán kedves lehetett, már amennyit ki tudott következtetni belőle. Csak annyit látott, hogy szőke haja van, és mintha fel lenne gumizva a haja. Fekete ruha volt rajta.  
Ki akarta mondani a nevét. Úgy érezte, ismeri. Az ő kitalált figurája, akit csakis ő ismerhet. De nem jutott eszébe a neve…  
- Hé… - szólalt meg a lány végül. - Ébredj fel!  
Abban a percben valahol máshol találta magát. Besötétedett, és a lány nem volt többé mellette. Körbe nézett. Hirtelen egy csatamezőn járt, körülötte holttestek hevertek.  
- Áhh… A víz országa, minden bizonnyal… - mondta egy személy, aki pont akkor tűnt fel mellette. Erre emlékezett.  
Ott volt Uchiha Itachi és Deidara. Sasori épp akkor végzett az utolsó ellenállóval. Utána saját magát látta a maga szemszögéből. Lényegében magával állt szemben. Körülötte egy fekete árny, ami bekerítette az utolsó megmaradt embereket. Köztük egy nő is volt, aki könyörgött, hogy ne öljék meg a fiát. De abban a pillanatban Sasori végzett a nővel, mielőtt Ő maga a pokolra küldhette volna. A fiú felüvöltött, majd anyjához sietett. Körülbelül huszon éves lehetett. De ő elkapta, körbezárta az árnyékával, majd a fiú megdermedt. Az árnyéka önálló életre kellt, körülötte mozgott, majd mintha saját magát támadná. Legalábbis így tűnt. Ez mind csak a sötétség játéka volt, ami az árnyékban rejtőzött. Ő maga nevetett, majd egy egyszerű mozdulattal megadta a kegyelemdöfést, és holtan rogyott össze áldozata.  
- Megtaláltam. - hallotta hátulról. Megfordult, Itachi volt ott, kezében egy tekercsel.  
- Menjünk… - szólt végül Ő is, majd felkapta az elejtett kardját a hullakupac tetejéről, és egy szemvillanás alatt eltűnt a sötétségben…

Azonban valami megragadta, mielőtt felszívódhatott volna. A kezét még a kardon tartotta, ám valami pont azt tartotta vissza. Lenézett a földre, és azt a lányt látta, akiről az előbb látott valamit, mellette pedig egy idősebb férfit és egy másik szőkehajú lányt. Egyiküknek sem látszott az arca. De… Olyan ismerősnek tűntek neki…  
- Ne tedd… - nyöszörögte a lilaruhás.  
- Kérlek… Shi-  
- Ébredj! Hahó! - hallott egy hangot. Kinyitotta a szemét. - Könyörgöm, had üssem fejbe. - mondta nevetve. De ő még mindig félálomban volt. A szeme előtt lebegtek az alakok. Szembetalálta magát a kék éggel, majd becsúszott Deidara a képbe. - Mi a fenét motyogsz mindig? Még a végén észrevesznek… - kezdett magához térni. Megdörzsölte arcát, hogy felébredjen.  
- Reggel van?  
- Jó reggelt… - mondta, majd fölkapta a dolgait a földről, összetűzdelte köpenyét.

- A reggel sosem jó. - úgy tett, mintha meg sem hallotta volna.  
- Igyekezz… Konoha már vár ránk… - mosolygott gonoszan. Kageru felkelt lehajtott fejjel és csukott szemmel. Visszagondolt az álmára, de olyan… furcsának tűnt. Soha nem látta ezeket a képeket ezelőtt… Kivéve a csatatereset. Nem az volt az első… Azóta már két év telt el. De miért pont most ugrottak be? Több száz ember halála lebegett a szeme előtt. De egy fikarcnyi bűntudatot nem érzett irántuk. Miért érdekelte annyira ki az a lány? Soha életében nem látta… Hacsak meg nem ölte. Mintha egy filmet vetítettek volna előtte. De semmit sem érzett. Most nem akart ezekkel a jelentéktelen gondolatokkal foglalkozni.  
Lassan kinyitotta a szemét, és az égre tekintett.  
- Úgy érzem… - Deidara odafordult hozzá. - … mintha valami fontos dolgom lenne… - mondta végül, majd társa nevetett egyet.  
- Igen… Pár emberke már vár rád… - jegyezte meg hallkan. Elfordult tőle, és elindult az erdőben. - Szedelőzködj… Már majd meghalnak, hogy találkozhassanak velünk… - Kageru elindult utána. Közben feltűnt szemeiben a gyűlölet zöld lángja… a legveszélyesebb.  
- Tch… Már alig várom…

* * *

ennyit a második részről. Többet akartam beszúrni:) de kövire marad... hát, kb ennyi lesz minden fejezet:D 60 oldal ez a szezon Wordbe:)

talán az eleje nem olyan jó...de a vége felé már nagyobb beleéléssel próbáltam írni:)


	3. második fejezet

**Ismerlek?**

- Ino… - a tükör előtt állt. Fekete ruhában. A szoba ajtaján egy rózsaszín hajú lány lépett be. Ő is fekete ruhát viselt, kezében egy fehér virág volt. Ino ránézett.  
- Mehetünk? - kérdezte halkan. Lehajtotta a fejét.  
- A többiek…  
- Már várnak. - szólt, majd az egyik virágot kinyújtotta neki.  
Együtt kezdtek el lassan a temető felé menni.  
Nem voltak sokan. Csak a legfontosabbak.  
- Hat éve… - a sírkő előtt felsrakozott fiatalok is mind hordoztak magukkal egy virágot. Egyesével tették le őket, hogy leróják tiszteletüket.  
- Asuma… - az első sorban egy fekete hajú nő tűnt fel. Az ő kezében egy rózsaszál volt. Mellette egy kis fekete hajú kislány. Ő még nem tudta miért gyűltek itt össze az emberek, csak azt tudta, hogy a papáját látogatják.  
- Mami. - a kicsi ennyit mondott, majd a nő közelebb vitte őt is, és együtt rakták rá a rózsát az emlékgyertya mellé.  
- Kurenai. - hangzott fel mögötte, mire megfordult. Próbáltak mosolyogni, amennyire csak lehetett. Nem vígasztalta a könnyeket, de még ez a mosoly is melegen érintette a szívét. Elindultak a kicsivel a kapufelé.  
- Ti se maradjatok sokáig. - mondta végül lágyan. Karjába vette a kicsit, aki hüvelykujját a szájába rakta, és úgy nézett vissza a tömegre. A mögötte lévő csapat is elindult utánuk.  
- Gyere Sakura. - mondta egy szőkehajú fiú.  
- Megyek… - suttogta, majd elindult. Csak ketten maradtak az emberek közül. Ők csak dermedtek a kőhalmazra. Negyed órával később is még ugyanott álltak, ahol az előtt.  
- Asuma sensei... - szólalt meg halkan Choji, de Ino közbevágott.  
- Amióta elmentél, minden csak rosszabb lett. - mondta egy kicsit dühösebben. - Miért? Miért kell ezek után még őt is elvesztenünk?  
- Ino… - próbálta csitítgatni. – Vissza fogjuk hozni.  
- De hogyan… Azt se tudjuk, életben van-e még… - Choji összeráncolta a szemöldökét.  
- Biztos életben van… - fejezte be összeszorított fogakkal. – Tudom.

- Elárulnád, hogy lényegében, mit keresünk mi itt? - hallatszott messzebbről. Inóék fél füllel hallgatták a beszélgetést.  
- Kisame azt mondta, egy kicsit várjunk.  
- Tch… De miért pont egy temetőben…  
- Istenem... - sóhajtott, majd kitámasztotta a fejét a kezével.

- Húzzunk már innen… Elegem van abból, hogy folyton azt teszem, amit mondtok. Ha kell, simán megöllek titeket… Örömmel látnám a rothadt képedet azon az álványon… - nyavajgott.

- Hagyd már abba a panaszkodást, kölyök. Szörnyen idegesítő vagy, tudsz róla? - mondta, majd az egyik kezével megdörgölte a fejét, mire ő elhúzódott, és grimaszolt.  
- Köszönöm szépen. De ha mégegyszer hozzám érsz a gusztustalan kezeddel, Deidara… - Ino hirtelen felfigyelt rá, ahogy Choji is. - … esküszöm, eltöröm.-a lila galléros lány meresztgette a szemét, hogy lássa az idegeneket, majd hirtelen a szíve elkezdett hevesebben verni. Szemei kitágultak, teste elkezdett remegni. Szája szint úgy remegett, Choji majdnem megkérdezte mi a baj, és már készült idegességében kivenni egy kunait.  
- Menjünk már… Itachi se várt meg minket soha.  
- De azt kell mondani, amit mondtak. Kisame -  
- Kisame valamelyik kocsmában ül, ha jól átgondolom, és rohadtul érdekli, mi a fenét csinálunk mi itt.  
- Rendben, ó hatalmas fenség, mutasd az utat, ha annyira okosnak érzed magad…  
- Hm… - fölvették bambuszból készült kalapjukat, és elindultak lassan kifelé. Choji úgy tett, mintha mi sem történt volna, csak Ino meredt rájuk ilyedten. Deidara arca nem látszott, de a másik idegen…

- Úgy érzem… - mondta az előtte menőnek. Közben elhaladtak Asuma sírja mellett. Choji megbökte Inót, hogy figyeljen, és rögtön elfordult. - … mintha tudnám az utamat. - fejezte be a mondatát. Deidara elsuhant Ino mellett, aki még mindig remegett. Nem akart hinni a szemének.  
Kageru a szeme csücskéből azonban elkapta a lány rémült tekintetét, és mintha a szája nagyon kicsit megmozdult volna, mintha suttogott volna valamit. Choji kezéből kiesett a kunai, egyenesen a földbe fúródott.  
- Shika…  
Az első mintha meghallotta volna, kicsit meg is torpant, de gyorsan visszavette a tempóját.  
- Choji, ez - kirántotta a kezét Chojiéból, majd utánuk fordult.  
- Ino, várj!  
- Shikamaru! - kiáltott, de abban a pillanatban, mintha meg is bánta volna. Kezét az állához érintette, szemei majdnem könnyben úsztak. Szőke hajzuhatagát lágyan fujdogálta a szél. A hátsó személy megfordult. Fekete haja megvillant fejfedője alól. Ki volt engedve… És a szeme…  
- Hm? - fordult meg ridegen. Ino visszalépett. Ez arc… Egyáltalán nem hasonlított arra, amire emlékezett. Teljesen ledöbbent.  
- Én csak… - hebegte. Choji mellé lépett, és halkan jelezte, hogy el kéne menni innen.  
- Gyere már… Az előbb még te siettettél… - jegyezte meg hátatfordítva társa.  
- Meg se ismersz… - suttogta a lány.  
Nem mondott semmit, csak elindult.  
- Ino, gyere, menjünk… Mennünk kell. - suttogta nagyon halkan a végét.  
És csak nézték, ahogy a két személy eltűnik előlük.  
- Kageru. - szólalt meg Deidara.  
- Nani?  
- Mit akart?  
- Ki?  
- Szőkeség…  
- Mintha érdekelt volna… Viszont valahonnan ismerős volt az arca. - Didara furán nézett rá. Nem válaszolt neki, csupán mintha komolyabban vette volna.  
- Hm.  
- Mi van? Miért hallgattál el ilyen hirtelen? - egy kicsit még töprengett.  
- Semmi… Csak gondolkoztam.  
- Olyat is tudsz…? - kérdezte szarkasztikusan, Deidara pedig felvette a megsértődöm attitűdöt. Kageru vigyorgott egyet, majd lejjebb húzta a fejfedőjét, de előtte még feltekintett egyszer az égre.

- De ha már itt vagyunk… Melyik bárban találjuk meg azt a barmot?

**

* * *

**

**Idegenek a faluban…**

- Biztos vagy benne? - kérdezte komolyan a Hokage, asztalára helyezve kezét, és gondokkal megterhelt arcal. A szobában már nem csak ketten voltak, jött még egy csapat ANBU, de ők is csak annyi értesítést hoztak, hogy igen. Az Akatsukik a falu határain belül vannak.  
- Legalábbis, ketten.  
- Mit óhajt tenni? - sóhajtott egyet. Inóék a földet nézték.  
- Fel sem… ismert minket… Nem is hallgatott a nevére. - összeszorította a fogát. Abban a pillanatban belépett a szobába hat ember.  
- Tsunade sama. - szólt az egyik, kutyája mellette állt.  
- Kiba, Hinata. Van számotokra egy küldetés, egy felderítő küldetés. A falu határain belül, és kívül, kétszáz méteres körzetben át kell fésülni a környéket. Ha valami gyanúsat láttok, azonnal jelentsétek. Tiétek a dél, dél-kelet, és dél-nyugati rész.  
- H-hoi… - válaszolt Hinata. Mellette Naruto csapata állt.  
- Shino. Neked a továbbiakban össze kell gyűjtened az összes információt az egész környékről, hogy bármikor értesülhessünk, ha probléma történne.  
- Rendben. - Saskura közelebb lépett Inóhoz, aki még mindig nem tért magához. Choji sem volt teljesen önmaga.  
- Hé… Mi folyik itt? - kérdezte tőle halkan.  
- Naruto! A te csapatod fésülje át az északi területeket. - a lány hirtelen megrettent a hangjától. Sakura egyáltalán nem volt hozzászokva ehhez. Valami komoly baj lehet, ha ilyen hangnemben beszél.  
- Tsunade-sama, mi az oka ennek az egésznek? Miért küld ki minket a falu határaihoz? - kérdezte. Tsunade megint lehúnyta a szemét, és sóhajtott.  
- Gondolom, mindnyájan tudjátok, hogy két évvel ezelőtt az Akatsuki beférkőzött a határoknál, és támadásokat indított. Akkor Itachi Uchiha… - Sasuke szemei kitágultak. - … és az egykor ismert Deidara volt a társa. Mindnyájan tudjuk, hogy akkor számolnunk kellett egy hatalmas veszteséggel. - erre a kijelentésre mindenki megdöbbenve nézett rá. Nem gondolták, hogy újra feleleveníti. - Most, nem akarjuk, hogy ez újra megimétlődjön, nem de? - felnyitotta szemét, és felállt. Senki nem értette, miről van szó, csak Ino és Choji néztek komoran.  
- Tsunade-baa-chan, miről beszél?! Itt van már megint az az átkozott Itachi?! - kiáltott Naruto. Sasuke szemeiben felgyülemlett a méreg.  
- Ha itt van… Garantálom, nem sokáig lesz itt…  
- Sasuke, ha megtagadod a parancsot, azonnal el foglak tiltani az akcióktól, megértetted? - a fiú ökölbe szorította a kezét.  
- Tsunade sama... - szólalt meg Shizune.  
- Ó, igen… persze, köszönöm, hogy szóltál. - elővett pár iratot, hogy ellenőrizhesse a dátumot. - Hamarosan, valószínűleg kevesebb, mint egy napon belül, megérkezik Suna egyik embere chunin vizsga miatt… Úgy látszik, egy fontos okiratot kézbesít, ezért az lesz a feladatotok, hogy az ő érkezésének menetét bajok nélkül biztosítsátok. Ezért kérem, hogy fésüljétek át a teret. És persze… még valami… - ekkor Inóra nézett. - Nem állt szándékomban elmondani ezt nektek, de úgy gondolom, jobb tisztázni. - mindenki érdeklődve fürkészte a tekintetét.  
- Az Akatsukinak van egy új tagja… - kezdte el. - De az az ember, bárki legyen is, semmiképp ne habozzatok…  
- De hát-  
- Choji! - kiáltott Tsunade. - A ti feladatotok, hogy megtaláljátok! És Ino… - a lány ránézett. - Szedd össze magad! Nem hagyhatod, hogy legyengítsenek. - Inóban hirtelen felgyülemlett a harag, összeszorította a kezét.  
- De ő Shikamaru! Nem ölhetjük meg! Mindezek után, ezt akkor sem tehetjük! - kiabált. - Ő… a társunk. Ha kárt teszünk benne… - halkabb lett a végére a hangja. - Azt én sosem bocsátanám meg… - a többiek mind hüledezve néztek most rá.  
- Ino… - szólalt meg Sakura, de nem válaszolt. Ezek után Tsunadéra nézett.  
- Mégis mit jelentsen ez?! - kérdezte felháborodva. - Mi az, hogy Shikamarut nem bánthatjuk?! Hogy kerül a kép… - hirtelen elhallgatott. Tsunade észrevette, hogy leesett neki, miről beszél. Inóból majdnem megint kitört a sírás.  
- Baa-chan!!!  
- Oi, Naruto… - Sasuke fejbevágta. - Hallgass. - mondta, majd ő is a Hokage felé fordult.  
- Ite ite… - tartotta a fejéhez a kezét.  
- Szóval él? Szerencsés kutya…

- Nem igen mondanám, hogy szerencsés… Némiképp összetettebbek a dolgok.  
- Teljesen más… Én nem emlékszik semmire. - mondta neki Choji.  
- Shikamaru… - mindenki néma csendben állt. Nem szólt senki semmit, próbálták elhinni az elhangzottakat.  
- Ezen kívül még csak egy dolgot akarok mondani. - mindenki feszülten figyelt. Ennél mi jobb jöhetne még?

- Senki nem tudhatja meg, hogy él.

**

* * *

**

Kisame…

- Hoi… Elmondanád, minek kellet idáig eljönni érted? Kisame… - a férfi csuklyáját magárahúzva kortyolta az italát.  
- Tch tch… a kis féreg is itt van… Mit akar Itachi bizonyíttatni? - kérdezte kissé furán. Már talán az ital is beszélt belőle.  
- Elég legyen. - szólalt meg Deidara. - Ennyi elég volt. Mond el, mivel foglalkozzunk most.  
- Hogy ti, ehh? - nevetett egyet. - Sajnálom, de most nem ti vagytok a középpontban. - majd felmutatott, hogy kér még egy pohárral.  
- Naa?  
- Konoha csak az egyik célpont, a Jinchuuriki a másik… Kyubi is csak egy a sok mocsok között… Üdvözölnünk kell egy embert, jelenleg. - azzal lehúzta az italt.  
-És te ahelyett, hogy mozognál, itt ülsz, és iszogatsz, mi? - mondta Kageru. - Mi a fenéről beszélünk? - kérdezte költőin.  
- Na… Mindketten, nyomás… nehogy még a végén kiszúrjanak minket… Kisame, hozzad azt a pikkelyes segged, vagy kirobbantalak. - szólt határozottan. Kisame hunyorított egyet, majd a szája vigyorba húzódott. Egy kis ócska vendéglő… Mit számít az? Felemelte a kezét.  
- Mindjárt jövök, menjetek csak… - az öreg észrevette a jelzést, és elindult felé. - Még ki kell fizetnem a számlát…

**

* * *

**

**Váratlan vendég… Shika-ki?**

_"Nyugtalan a szél… Valami nincs rendben…"_

- Hé! Temari! - hallott egy hangot. A hát mögött megjelent két ember. A fiú leugrott hozzá kutyájával, mögötte pedig egy sötét hajú lány.  
- Oh… ti vagytok. - szólt kissé megnyugodva, de még mindig nem tűnt el a kétely az arcáról.  
- Temari-san. Csak, hogy megtaláltunk! - mondta nagyot sóhajtva, a lány erre felráncolta a homlokát.

- Mi történt? Mi a baj? Nem szoktak ennyire elém jönni máskor… - Kiba felmutatta foga fehérjét, Hinata pedig elkezdett az ujjával szöszmötölni.  
- Mi… Azért vagyunk itt, hogy a faluba kísérjünk… és megvédjünk a feltűnő támadóktól.  
- Mert?  
- Csak annyi, hogy pár félőrült… - félbehagyta mondatát, hirtelen rájött mit beszélt.-… akarom mondani, ellenség bukkant fel… - javította ki magát. Temari elmosolyodott.  
- Igen? Hogy néztek ki? Párral találkoztam az utam során… - vigyorgott, de feltűnt neki, hogy Hinata és Kiba nem tudnak nevetni a kis viccén. - Na jó… Nem… Mi a baj? Már viccelni sem lehet? – próbálta felvidítani őket.  
- Gyere, nem biztonságos sokáig egy helyben állni. Lehet, hogy itt vagyunk a határban, de jó lenne elérni a biztonságosabb helyeket. - Kiba arca nagyon komoly volt, nem tagadta, hogy fontos a feladat.  
Együtt kezdtek el a fák között ugrálni, Kiba és Hinata közrefogta őt, mint valami védencet.

Egész végig zöld övezetben voltak, nem kellett tartani attól, hogy észreveszik őket, a fák lombkoronái teljesen eltakarták őket.  
- Hé… - szólalt meg Kiba, majd megállt. - Mi ez a szag? - kérdezte, majd Akamaruval leugrottak a földre. De ahogy leugrott… valami szokatlan volt a levegőben…  
Körbenézett, fogait összeszorította. Akamaru egyre hangosabban morgott. Egyszer csak ugatott egyet, majd elindult előre egy bokor mögé.  
- Kiba? - hallotta Hinata hangját, majd Temarival együtt leugrottak. Ekkor nekik is megcsapta az orrukat. Kiba követte Akamarut, majd megtorpant, ahogy a bokron átlépett.  
- Kiba, minden rendben? - kérdezte Temari, majd mögé léptek. Kiba szeme kikerekedett. - Mi lehet ez a-  
- De hiszen ezek… - minhárman elhallgattak. Valami szörnyűséget találtak. -… ezek egy ANBU osztag tagjai… - Hinata elszörnyedve nézte a holttesteket. Legalább tízen voltak… Bármi is végzett velük, erős lehetett.  
- Kiba… azt hiszem, ezt jelentenünk kellene Tsunade-samának…  
- Még nem tudjuk biztosan, hogy miattuk van-e. De igen… szólnunk kellene.  
- Na álljon meg a menet… - megfogta a vállukat és visszatolta őket. - Tudom, hogy sokan kételkednek benne, de nem vagyok se hülye, se vak.  
- Temari-san…  
- És ráadásul semi kedvem barkóbát játszani, szóval, elmondanátok végre, MI TÖRTÉNIK? - azok ketten egymásra néztek, majd Kiba végül megszólalt.  
- Pár Akatsuki beszivárgott a faluba… Most már tudjuk hogyan. Figyelmeztetéseket kaptunk, és, hogy készítsük elő az esetleges evakuációt… Szóval, a falu készültségben van. - Temarinak kikerekedtek a szemei.  
- Mi? És Naruto?  
- Ő nagyon jól van… nem kell őt félteni, tud vigyázni magára. Sőt, még Sakura és Sasuke is vele vannak.  
- Minden csapatot összegyűjtöttek, és kidolgozták az esetleges variációkat.  
- Melyik mocsok jött ezúttal? - kérdezte szinte morogva. A földre szegezte szúrós tekintetét.  
- Mocsok? Ki kérem magamnak! - hallotta hirtelen. Kiba megfordult, látszott, hogy meglepődött. Hinata rémülten hátralépett.  
- Mi? Nem is éreztelek! Hinata, te-  
- Kiba-kun! - kiáltott, mire megfordult, szembe találta magát két shurikennel.  
- _Kamaitachi! _- szólalt meg egy hang, majd többet nem volt előtte.  
- Jajj... Istenem, Temari! Te mindig elrontod az ember szórakozását! - a legyezőt kihajtotta, és meglátta az ellenfelét.  
- Gondolhattam volna… Milyen jól tippelek.-mondta.  
- Nem örülsz, látom... Sőt, mintha kissé ideges lennél. Pedig csak szerettem volna egy kicsit beszélgetni. - mondta a szőke hajú.  
- És miből gondolod, hogy én fogok?  
- Kunoichi…  
- Pofa be.  
- Oh... Összetörtem a szívedet?  
- Azt nem törheted össze, ami nem volt a tiéd…  
- Hm. - hirtelen Deidara mellett megjelent Akamaru és Kiba kettős akciója, Hinata, pedig fedezte Temarit.  
- Rendben… Szóval nem akarsz beszélgetni. Akkor máshogyan veszlek rá… - majd vigyorgott egyet, felemelte a kezét, Temari pedig készenlétbe helyezte a legyezőt. Előlépett egy kékes arcú férfi, egy hatalmas buzogánnyal a hátán. Erre Kiba támadásba lendült, Hinata pedig nekik rontott, és próbált hozzájuk férni.  
- Túl nagy a szád. - szólt Temari, kinyitotta a legyezőt, és ő is nekik rontott. Kisame mosolygott. Már készült eltalálni, és már éppen elérte Temari legyezője, majd egyszer csak megállt. Mozdulatlanul állt a földön, kezében a harcieszközével. Fogait összeszorította. Valami mozgásképtelenné tette. Deidara szája sarkában apró vigyor jelent meg.  
- Ha legalább hasznosítod magadat, légy szíves, mutasd meg már a képedet. - mondta unottan. De eddig semmi sem mozdult.  
" Ez… ez a technika… De ha nem mozdulok vége a játéknak " - gondolkozott magában Temaru. Kiba és Hinata ugyanilyen helyzetbe kerültek. Akamaru morgott, Hinata pedig próbálta megtörni a jutsut, de nagyon erős volt. A byakugan sem segített. Kisame újra a vállára rakta fegyverét, de kezét még rajta tartotta.  
- Hé, kispatkány... Jelenésed van. - mondta, majd röhögött egyet.  
- Ha még egyszer így szólítasz… - hallatszott egy hang. - Megöllek. - Deidara a kezét a fejéhez rakta.  
- Idegesítő kölyök... - jegyezte meg halkan. De addigra, már előbukkant a sötétből. Temariék meredten figyelték. Egy sötét fickó jelent meg előttük, tetőtől talpig fekete árnyék borította, csak a szemei látszottak, és alakja. Szemei szinte világítottak. Temari újra megpróbált kiszabadulni.

- Tch… - nyöszörögte, majd abban a pillanatban megjelent előtte a relytéjes Akatsuki tag.  
- A-a... - mondta játékosan, majd készült megütni őt. - Nem szép dolog elmenekülni. - és lendítette a kezét, ám az utolsó pillanatban valaki közbeavatkozott. A személy észrevette, és egy kunai-jal kivédte a közeledő shurikent. – Bolondok... Azt hittétek nem látlak titeket? -mondta, majd társai felsorakoztak előtte. - Deidara... Itt van a kis Sasuke is…  
- Igen… És megboldogult Sasori kis kedvence, a szőke kölyök is. - szólt mosolyogva.  
- Engedd el őket! - hallatszott az egyik feltűnő lánytól. Kageru jutsuja azonban egy pillanatra sem tört meg. Mostmár teljesen látták a közeledő embereket. Csupán három fiatal kölyök volt. Kageru mosolygott, majd egy kicsit oldalra billentette a fejét. A lábánál három rövid kis feketet fonál kezdett el az ellenség felé kígyózni, hihetetlen gyorsaságban, azonban, mikor elérte volna az árnyékukat, észrevett valamit, és gyorsan arrébb mozdult. A helyváltoztatás hatására, lehetőséget kapott Temari és a többi, hogy kiszabaduljon, és nem szalasztották el az alkalmat.

- Te idióta! Mit művelsz?! - kiáltotta Naruto. - Mit csinálsz itt?! - Kagemaru feléfordult, de közben környezete is megmozdult. A fekete körvonal még mindig ugyanott volt, körülötte lebegett, mint egy szellem.  
- Hm. - nyugodt tekintettel mérte végig őket, miután leérkeztek a földre. - Ismerlek? - kérdezte, mire Naruto összeszorította a fogait, és felé indult.  
- Naruto-kun! - kiáltott Hinata, de mire a hangja eljutott odáig, a támadást megindították, és kishíján telibe találta Narutót az egyik fekete dolog.

- Kiba! Ne álldogálj ott! Vidd onnan a lányt! - kiáltotta Sasuke. Kiba indult is volna, de hirtelen meglátta, ahogy Temari arca komorrá változik, legyezőjét pedig teljesen kinyitja.  
- Temari, menjünk már! - szólt neki.  
- Nem… - majd lendített egyet. - Naruto! Menj onnan! - a fiú vette, majd ellökte magát, utána pedig egy forgó szélörvény csapott arra a helyre, ahol az előbb állt. A közepén álló személy nem tudott belőle kiszabadulni.

- Deidara… menjünk. - hallotta, hogy valaki szólítja.  
- De Kageru-  
- Ne féltsd… Itachi adott neki egy kis feladatot... Szívós kis patkány. - és amíg mindenki azzal volt elfoglalva, hogy fedezékbe menjenek a széltől, addig a két ellenség felszívódott. Pár kiáltást lehetett hallani, ami valószínű attól a személytől származott, aki a forgószél kellős közepében volt.  
A szél azonban szép csendesem leállt, majd a végén csak a köpenyes fickó maradt. Egy pillanatig még vett levegőt, majd lassan a lábai rogyadozni kezdtek, és térdreborult. Temari csak most vette észre, hogy sötét, fekete haja van, igaz kiengedve, és a tarkóján van egy érdekes pecsét.

- Temari-san! Várj! - akart szólni Sakura. A többiek mind végignézték a következő jeleneteket.

Temari oldalra rúgta a legyezővel, majd Kageru háton feküdt, még volt benne élet, de csak nyöszörgött. A fülében füllbevalók voltak. Először ez tűnt fel a lánynak. De a következő másodpercben meglátotta arcát. Nem számított rá, hogy olyasvalakivel kerül szembe, akiről azt hitte, halott. A teste elkezdett remegni, a legyező pedig hangosan csapódott a földbe.

- Lehetetlen… - suttogta szájara szorítva a kezét.  
_Mit tettem?!_  
- Naruto, lásd el Hinata sebeit… Sakura, segíts Kibáéknak. - osztotta a parancsot Sasuke, aki felnézett az alkonyra. - Ma itt éjszakázunk.

* * *

Egy rossz álom…

Kageru egy kőhöz volt kifektetve, testét kötelek tartották összekötve, hogy ki ne szabaduljon. Kis tüzet raktak apró gallyakból, nehogy felkeltse valakinek az érdeklődését a füst. Mindenki körben helyezkedett el, a három fiú ült legközelebb Kageruhoz, Sasuke őrködött, a lányok és Kiba addig pihentek. Kivéve… egyikük. Valaki nem tudta álomra hajtani a fejét.  
- Oi… ti ott… - hangzott fel. - Meddig akarjátok ezt játszani? - kérdezte csendben.  
- Pofa be. Nem vagy abban a helyzetben, hogy gúnyolódj. - válaszolt Sasuke.  
- Tch… - Temari összeszorította az öklét erre a kijelentésre, majd vett egy nagy levegőt, és felült lassan. Kiba ásított egyet, közben észrevette, hogy Temari megmozdult.  
- Gyere… leváltalak. - szólt nyugodtan. A fiú megint ásított egyet.  
- Ugyanmár, jól vagyok. Neked kellene pihenni, hiszen, már vagy három napja úton vagy. - a lány felkellt, és odament hozzá.  
- Hagyd csak. Úgy sem tudok aludni. - Kiba bólintott.  
- Rendben… Ha ezt akarod… - ő is felkellt, és arréb ment, majd nekidőlt az egyik fának, és egy pillanat alatt el is aludt.  
Temari leült Kiba helyére, közben fél szemmel Sasuke figyelte őt.  
- Nem tudom ki vagy… De ez fájt! - hangzott a megkötözött Kagerutól. Temari ránézett. Nem hitte el. Egyszerűen nem bírta felfogni.  
- Ugye tudod, ha innen kiszabadulok, meghalsz? - mosolygott. A lány magához tért, majd természetesen kezelve nyögött egyet.  
- Persze… Azt szeretném én látni.  
- Oi… Mit akartok velem, eh? - fordult Sasukéhoz most. - Ha erre a szőke arrogáns kis-HÉ! - rögtön elhallgatott, miután egy kunai érkezett a feje mellé, belefúródva a sziklába. Sasuke felpillantott. A fegyver nem tőlük érkezett. A fák közül megjelent két ember.  
- Sejthettem volna… - sóhajtott. - Tsunade meg fog ölni titeket. - mondta nyugodtan végül. Ino teljesen ledöbbent miután meglátta kikötözve Kagerut.  
- Tud róla. - válaszolt nyugodtan egy fiú, aki akkor lépett ki a bokor mögül.  
- Ti… Ő… - dadogta Ino. - Azt hittem… - kezdte hitetlenkedve, majd a másik kezében lévő kunait visszarakta.  
- Tch… - kissé oldalra fordított a fejét. - Még egy szőke liba…  
- Vigyázz a szádra, Shikamaru… - mondta komolyan Choji. Kagemaru felráncolta a szemöldökét.  
- Ti is ezzel jöttök? Mi vagyok én? – kérdezte felháborodva. - Cirkuszi majmok…-motyogta végül. Temari csak intett egy rövidet az érkező embereknek.

- Hiába kérdezitek, nem tud semmit.  
- Mintha kellene tudnom valamit… Ez a kis szőke…- - nyöszörögta tovább.  
- Tessék? - kérdezte megint erőteljesen, majd inkább befogta a száját. Choji fájó szemmel nézett barátjára. Annyi jelet viselt róla, mégha ő maga észre sem veszi.  
- Ino… Megtennéd, hogy felébreszted Sakurát? - kérdezte Choji. - Van valami, amit szeretnénk mondani… - Sasuke felállt.  
- Halljam. Mit talált ki Tsunade?

- Mi az… Mi történt? - kérdezte egy félig alvó Sakura. Ino felsegítette.  
- Ha ez nem válik be, Sakura…

Pár órával később, kora hajnalban már mindenki ébren volt. Narutot teljesen megrázta, amikor meglátta, hogy mindenki ébren van, csak ő aludt végig.  
- M-minden rendben Naruto-kun… - szólt csendesen Hinata. - Van egy tervünk, hogyan hozzuk vissza Shikamarut.  
- Remélem, igazad van… Hinata-chan…  
Temari egy tapottat nem mozdult Kageru mellől, Sasuke bízta meg vele, ha bármi gyanúsat csinál, csak vágja fejbe. Temari persze nem gondolta komolyan az elhangzottakat, de ha jobban belegondolt… Ha tényleg kiszabadul… Képes megölni mindenkit. Kivétel nélkül.

- Szóval… Mit akartok csinálni? Eléggé… veszélyes vagyok a jelen körülmények miatt, gondolom… - majd kacagott egy rövidet. - Mielőtt mindenki meghal ezen a vidéken, nem lenne jobb-  
- Megölni téged? - kérdezte gyerekesen Temari.  
- Hanyadjára vágsz már a szavamba? Tch… Idegesítő nőszemély… - egy pillanatra mereven a szemébe nézett. - Mi van?...  
- Vissza fogjuk hozni Shikamarut… és te eltűnsz belőle.  
- Óóó… Nagy szavak ezek egy kislánytól... Honnan veszed, hogy nem én vagyok az igazi énje, Shikamaru, ehh? - mondta gúnyosan. Furcsa volt ezt hallani, pont tőle. Temari felkellt, és dühösen neki rontott. Kezével megragadta a gallérját, legalább is a ruhája elejét, majd szorosan a kőhöz szorította, és közel hajolt az arcához.  
- Hé! - kiáltott fel a fejére kapott ütés miatt. A többiek felfigyeltek a kis akcióra. Temari gyilkosan sziszegte.  
- Ne. Merd. Soha. Többé. Kiejteni. A. Szádon... - hangsúlyozta. - Te neked fogalmad nincs…! - egy pillanatig még hallotta, ahogyan a lány felé beszél, de nem jutottak át már a szavak… Eltompultak a hangok.

-Ha! Mond a szemembe! Nem mered! - nevetett a lány.  
- Miért nem léphetünk ezen túl? Miért van erre szükséged? Tch… - idegesen vakarta a fejét.

- Jól van… egyéb ötlet? - kérdezte. A fiú vigyorgott egyet.

- Nekem van…

- Megértetted?! - kérdezte kiabálva tőle, mire magához tért a fiú.  
- Hé… szedjétek le ezt rólam ezt az elmebajos nőt!  
- Temari. - szólt Choji.

- Csak egy percet adj... - nyöszörögte komolyan, majd egy újabb nyomással a kőhöz szorította őt.  
- Gyere… - Ino odament hozzá. - Tudod, hogy nem önmaga. - modta neki, hogy lecsillapodjon. Temari szemében megjelentek apró könnyek, amiket azonnal le is vert, hogy ne lássák. Dühös volt. Nagyon dühös volt. Pár másodpercel később megfordult, lassan leengedte a fiút, és elment, hogy lenyugodjon.

- Csak hogy tudd! - kiáltott még a lány után gúnyosan. - Te leszel az első, akit megölök! - hogy ezek a szavak milyen mélyen belefúródtak a szívébe… - Foggalmad sincs, ki vagyok! - Temari visszapillantott. De most nem azokkal a szemekkel találta szembe magát, amikkel az előbb. Ebben egy csepp harag sem volt… inkább, szánalom. Kagemaru összerezzent magában.  
_"Ez az érzés…"  
_- Ebben igazad van… - kis csönd, majd még fél fejjel visszafordult.

„Mi ez az érzés?"

- Nem tudom **te** ki vagy…

* * *

**na ennyi lett ez a rész is^^**

**apró jelzés: a vastagon szedett részek a címek, csak eleinte még nem így volt tervezve, aztán így lett, szóval most már nem tudtam kitörölni:)**

**(sokadjára írtam át a történet keretet)**


	4. harmadik fejezet

**Csak még egyszer…**

_- Ki ez…  
- Miért ő?  
- Miért most…  
- Ki vagy te?  
- Nem értem…_

- Nem bírom tovább… - a két sarokban lévő fiú felnézett. - Nem tudom… - hallatott síró hangot. - Megőrülök ettől a várakozástól.  
- Hé… Talán nem ez az egyetlen mód. - szólt Naruto, majd megfogta a lány vállát.  
- Tch… Te ezt nem értheted. - majd kirántotta magát a fiú karja alól. Sakura lefogta Narutót, hogy inkább most hagyja őt.  
- Hagyjad… Gyere.  
- De, Temari-chan… - szólt szomorúan, majd ő is kirántotta magát Sakura alól, és Shikamaruhoz indult. A fiú csak nézte mit akart. Lépései erősödtek, inkább lendületet vett, minthogy odarohant hozzá, hogy beszéljen vele. Fogta, és már arcon vágta volna, amikor hirtelen Shikamaru valahogyan kiszabadította a kezét, és felfogta az ütést.  
- Á-á-á… - intett az ujjával, szemei pedig veszélyesen szúrósak voltak. – Ez fájt volna... - mondta mosolyogva, majd összeszorította Naruto öklét, és hátra lökte egy hirtelen erőhulámmal. Mindenki a két párbajozóra szegezte a tekintetét, aki eddig aludt felébredt, aki meg nem figyelt, most felkelt, hogy megnézze mi történt. Csak azt látták, hogy Kagemaru többé nincs megkötözve.  
- Hogy szabadultál ki? - sziszegte a fogai között Naruto, közben próbált felkelni a földről.  
- Tch… Egyesek a fejüket is használják. Meg egy kis erő is kellett persze... - vigyorgott. - Sokfelé elér az ember árnyéka, nem igaz? - kérdezte szarkasztikusan, majd egy hirtelen mozdulattal felemelte a másik kezét, és minden megmozdult a földről. Alattuk fekete folt, az ányékuk volt. Mivel a föld beleremegett, nehezebben lehetett menni rajta, ám Sasukéék hamar támadásba lendültek. Ino és Choji volt azonban a legrosszabb helyzetbe, nem tudták mit kellene tenniük.

- Azt hiszem, ez most jó szórakozás lesz. - nevetett, majd elkezdte mozgatni kézfejét.

- SHIKA-! - azzal minden elkezdett repülni feléjük. A környéken állt a porfelhő, állandóan kövek csapódását lehetett hallani.  
- Ez az… - mosolygott Kageru. Egyesek a földre kerültek az állandó rengésektől, mások folyamatosan ugráltak, mint sem sejtve a földön kígyózó árnyékok jelenlétéről, ami csak várta a jelet tulajdonosától, hogy elkapja őket, és mozgásképtelenné tegye.

- Ino, vigyázz! - kiáltott Choji, majd felfúvódott, hogy az Ino felé haladó szikladarabot szétzúzza. Kageru összehúzta száját, ciccegett gyet, majd összerakta a kezét, és próbált minden egyes jelenlévőre koncentrálni.

- Sakura! - szólt Kiba.  
- Tudom!

A kövek csak repültek, Temari kezdett kifogyni a helyekből, ahova ugorhatott volna.

- Mit is mondtam? - kérdezte az Akatsuki, majd meghúzta Temari lábát, aki térdrerogyott. - Te leszel az első, akit megölök. - ő ijedten ránézett, mire Kageru kinyitotta a kezét a támadásához.  
- Nem… - suttogta a lány.  
_"Nem lehet így vége a dolgoknak."  
_- Tch… Kínos egy társaság…  
- Nem is tudod mennyire. - hallotta maga mögött, mire ő meglepődve megfordult, és már csak a fájdalmas öklöt érezte, ami hevesen csapódott arcába.

**Mendokusei…**

_- Mi történt… Uhh… - azzal fájdalmasan az arcához kapott.- Tch… Ez fájt. - eddig feküdt… De hogy hol?... Körülötte minden ködben úszott._

_- Baka… Ne mozdulj, még bajod esik! - hallotta az utasítást. Kageru a fejét fogta, majd megnézte a tenyerét. Semmi seb nem volt rajta, csupán beverte.  
- Álmodom, vagy mi? - dünyögte._

_- Igazából… hát… félig meddig. - körbeforgatta a fejét, de senkit nem látott.  
- Miért nem látlak. Tch… Még a képedet sem mered elém tolni?_

_- Felkészültél?_

_- Nem. Mi a-?! - majd hirtelen éles fájdalom érte el a fülét, inkább zavaró sikoly volt, ami teljesen megzavarta a hallását. Összeszorította izmait, és lefeküdt a földre, közben a kezét szorosan a fején tartotta._

_- Elég! ÁLLJ MÁR LE! - kiabálta, de semmi eredménye nem volt.  
" Shikamaru !!" - hallotta kiabálni ezt a nevet. „Ne! Várj!" „Megígéred?" „Te idióta!" „Miért...." „Sajnálom…" „Ők a barátaim!" „Miért nem mondtad?!" „Baka!" „Hallgass! Ki vagy te?!"_

- Hagyjátok abba! Nem látjátok, hogy szenved?! - kiáltotta könnyezve a szőkehajú. Próbált odamenni Sakurához, de ő csak csukott szemmel, összeszorított foggal tovább próbálkozott.  
- Ino! Ez az egyetlen lehetőség! Te is tudod! - szólt rá Choji, hogy bírja ki. Temari addig egy éppen, hogy egy egybeállt sziklán ült, kezével kitámasztotta a fejét, és remegett. Nem fogta fel a dolgokat.

Sakura nagyon idegesnek látszott, akárhányszor megrezdítette a szemöldökét, újabb állásba tette a kezét, rövid és gyors jeleket leadva a kezén, miközben azt élénksárga chakra vette körül. A keze a fiú szeme előtt állt, nem bírt mozdulni, állandóan nyögdécselt, mintha fájdalma lenne.

- Naruto… - szólt Sakura bizonytalanul, de még mindig nem nyitotta ki a szemét. - Fogd meg a fejét.-szólt rá, de a fiú nem értette miért.

- Sakura-chan, miért kéne-

- FOGD LE! - szólt rá üvöltve, majd egyre jobban kezdett el a karja remegni, és azzal együtt a hangja is. Naruto lefogta.

- A fenébe… - suttogta Sakura. Kezét alig bírta tartani, már szinte egy kézzel dolgozott, mert a jobb kezével támasztotta ki a bal csuklóját. - Nem tudom, meddig tudom tartani. - szólt akkor, majd Sasuke gyorsan odaállt a háta mögé, és kitámasztotta a hátát. Olyan erős energiákkal játszadoztak, hogy már szinte hátrálni kellett, Sakura pedig egyre csak hagyta a csíkot a lábával a földben.  
- Ne add fel Sakura. - mondta a fülébe, miközben tartotta.  
- Elég már! - kiáltott a lefogott személy. - Elég! Hagyjatok! - a többiek csak nézhették a szenvedésüket. Hinata Temarira rakta a kezét, nyugtatóul, hogy jelezze, minden rendben lesz.

- Hinata…

- Hm?  
- Szerinted, minden olyan lesz, mint régen?  
- Én... Szeretnék hinni benne… - mondta komolyan.

- SAKURA! - kiabált már Kageru.  
- NEM MEGY! - kiáltott ő is, majd egyszer csak hátrazuhant a rózsaszín hajú lány, Sasuke ölébe, és még hátra is csúsztak pár métert.

Kageru szemei aranylóan világítottak, szája enyhén tátva volt, és, mintha semmire sem reagált volna a külvilágból. Apró elektromos kisülések játszódtak le a teste kürül, amik folyamatosan, lassan elcsendesültek. Mostmár mindenki állt, és figyelte a fiút, aki még mindig semmi jelet nem adott magáról, hogy mi történt. Sakura szaporán vette a levegőt, Sasuke közben tartotta, de fél szemmel figyelte Kagerut. A testét tartó kötelek szétpattantak, már semmi nem tartotta őt. A sebei, amik eddig arcát, vagy bármelyik testrészét borították, mintha eltűntek volna. Szemei fokozatosan visszaváltoztak zöldre, majd egyre csak sötétültek, mindaddig, amíg el nem érték a régi, szénfekete színt.

Testéről a hálós ruhaanyag néhol eltépődött, kabátja viszont teljesen megszakadozott. Az egész folyamat olyan öt-hat percig zajlódott, egészen addig, amíg a fejét le nem hajtotta, és egyszer csak újra elkezdett lélegezni.

Naruto már akkor nem bírta tartani, mikor Sakura elkezdett hátrefelé csúszni, és egy fának csapódott a hirtelen erőtől. De mostanra már komolyan állt, és figyelte az eseményeket. Kezét összeszorítva tartotta, miközben bal karjánál a ruha kissé megrongálódott. Az ördögi személy lélegzetet vett, majd kifújta. Ezt játszotta pár pillanatig, miközben a többiek vártak, hogy valami jelet felfedezzenek régi barátjukból. Remélték… Talán… Shikamaru magához tér…

A mostanra teljesen idegbajos Ino feléindult, majd vállára tette a kezét, és hallkan kérdezte.

- Működött?

- Igen… És nem…

**Újabb terv…  
**

- Hogy… hogy érted, hogy nem teljes? - kérdezte remegő hangon Ino. Sakura sóhajtott egy mélyet, próbálta minél tömörebben elmagyarázni a történteket, de nem bizonyult hasznosnak.

- Mi az, hogy nem emlékszik rám? Rám?! A leendő Hokagéra?! - kérdezte Naruto. Mindenki unottan bámult rá egy ideig.  
- Minden esetre… Megpróbáltuk a lehetetlent… - sóhajtott a lány.  
- Nem! Nem hagyhatjuk abba! - jegyezte meg Temari idegesen. Nem csak ő volt teljesen kiakadva. Ino csatlakozott hozzá.  
- Igaza van! Már olyan közel voltunk, hogy visszakapjuk! Most nem hagyhatjuk cserben! - Sakura csak lehajtotta a fejét, majd lépett egyet a legközelebbi fához, hogy nekitámaszkodjon.

- Sakura… - lépett oda hozzá Sasuke. - Te megtetted, amit lehetett.

- Nem… Igazuk van. - mondta végül, majd komolyan szembenézett velük. - Talán nem csak rám lett volna szükség ahhoz, hogy visszakapjuk… De talán nem is az energia miatt ütöttek ki balul a dolgok.  
- Hogy érted ezt Sakura? - kérdezte Naruto.  
- Úgy értette, talán többen kellene megpróbálnunk, hogy visszahozzuk, Naruto kun… - szólalt meg csendesen Hinata.  
- Jha! Persze! Tudtam én! - mondta nevetve utána. - Csak teszteltelek, hogy mire gondolsz.- Hinata teljesen elpirult zavarában.  
- Hinata… Minden rendben? - kérdezte Kiba, aki eddig is mögötte volt, és tisztán látta, hogy a lány megremegett a neve hallatán.  
- K-kiba kun… Persze… Minden rendben.

- Szóval? - kérdezte végül Temari.  
- Van tervünk? - követte Ino.  
- Kellene egy kisebb létszámú csoport, ami visszamegy Konoha orvosi részlegére, ameddig előkészülök. - mondta végül Sakura higgadtan. - Hoznotok kell nekem pár dolgot…

**Vissza a régi kerékvágásba…**

- De akkor… nem értem…  
- Nem az emlékeket adjuk vissza neki, csak újra éreztetjük vele. Lényegében többet nem tehetünk… Nem egy nagydolog… De segíthet előhozni dolgokat.

- Ez egy olyasfajta szertartás, ami sok energiát vesz ugyan igénybe, de… ha többen vagyunk, talán sikerrel járhatunk. - magyarázta Hinata. Sakura bólintott.

- Együtt megyünk… - szólt végén Ino.  
- Mi?  
- Jól hallottad Sakura. Nem biztonságos egyedül menni. És talán Shikamaru már nem annyira veszélyes… Most nézzetek rá. - mindenki mény csöndben várta a következő felszólalót. Az eddig emlegetett személy még mindig a sziklánál ült, és nézett ki magából. Kezét összerakta, és töprengett. Már egy jó ideje nem szólt senkihez egy ártó szót sem, ami kifejezetten ingerelte a többieket. Már-már percenként nézték, egyáltalán itt van-e még, és nem surrant-e el. De ő csak ült, és lehúnyt szemmel gondolkozott.  
- Szóval… Nincs más megoldás, ugye? - mondta Temari végül, majd megsem várva Sakura vagy bármelyikük bólintását, elindult Shikamaruhoz.  
- Hé… Hallom a lépéseidet. - szólt hallkan a fiú.  
- Nocsak… Tán mégis élünk? - vigyorgott egyett, de egyből abbahagyta, miután a fiú egy érdekes tekintetet küldött felé. - Hagyjuk…

- Mire jutottatok? - kérdezte egyszer csak. A lány picit megtorpant. Ugyan mióta ilyen kedves velük? Talán… Mégiscsak…  
- Veled kapcsolatban?  
- Nem… A szomszédéval… - Temari leült mellé, ameddig a többiek beszélgettek, és szedelőzködtek a csapatok indíttatásához. - Bocs…  
- Együtt megyünk Konohába.  
- Oh. - mondta cseppet sem meglepve. - Ötletek miért nem emlékszem még most sem? Vagyis… emlékszem… De… nem.

- … - Temari érdeklődve hallgatta. Kényelembe helyete a lábát, és leült mellé.  
- Vagyis… szóval… úgymond, látom a saját szememmel, de… nem tudom elhinni, hogy azokat én tettem. Mintha egy álom lett volna. Mint az az álom a sötétségről… és a sikolyokról…  
- Milyen sikolyok? - kezdte érdekelni a téma.  
- Gyakran álmodok… emberekről… Mintha én- vagyis lényegében én. ölöm meg őket. Az egész azzal kezdődött, hogy arra eszméltem, sötét van… Aztán valahogy teljesen más lett a légkör. Akkor még nem voltak ezek az álmok. Mindig volt egy lány, aki feltűnt, de sosem tudtam kivenni az arcvonalát. Olyan homályos volt…  
Sokan kiabáltak felém, mintha a segítségemet akarták volna. És én csak néztem a szemükbe, éreztem magamon a vér bűzét… Éreztem a kezemen, mintha valami végigfolyna rajta… Felém nyújtották a kezüket, és… aztán a társam mindenkit legyilkolt. Álltam a harctéren. Kiabálták a nevemet! - mondta erőteljesebben, mintha ő maga sem hinné el, hogy ezt mondja. – És még így sem hallottam…

- Kiabálták… - ismételte. - Szörnyű érezni a felkavarodottságot, hogy tudod, van valami közük hozzád, de nem tudod mi.  
Temari a földet nézte, kezét összekulcsolta a térde körül. Szörnyű lehet ezeket mind átélni. Lehet, hogy neki ezek csak álmok. De már az szörnyű, ha önmagában elhiszed, hogy tényleg megtörtént… Átélni… Beleborzongott a gondolatba.  
- És aztán feltűnt megint az a lány. - hirtelen fölkapta a fejét. Szeme kissé eltompult a fiúnak, enyhe érzéseket érzett a mellkhasában. - Szőke haja volt... Csak azt láttam tisztán. És valami lila ruha volt rajta… De minden olyan homályos. - kezével kitámasztotta a fejét. - Meg kell tudnom egy két dolgot… Csakis ezért megyek veletek. Ez az egész semmin sem változtat.  
- Mi van veled? Mi ez a nagy változás? Miért viselkedsz így?! - emelte meg hangját egy kicsit Temari. - Ez nem az az ember, aki az előbb képes volt mindket megtámadni, mi van veled? - Temari oldalra nézett. A többiek még mindig rendezték a dolgaikat.  
_„ Sokkal inkább egy másik személyiség…" _- mondta magában. Shikamaru, vagy Kageru, bárhogy is nevezzük, érdeklődve nézte a lány hangulatkitörését, és kissé, mintha segíteni akart volna.  
- Hé… - szólt, majd próbálta a kezét a lány vállára rakni, aki azonban felpattant.  
- Ne… Ne érj hozzám. - mondta remegő hangon. Kageru meglepődve nézett a keze után, majd lassan magához húzta, és lehúnyta a szemét. Temari hirtelen megbánta önfejű megjegyzését.  
_„Olyan hülye vagyok…"_

- Sajnálom…

Temari nem válaszolt. Kageru látta, hogy nem folytatódik beszélgetésük. Jobb a tárgyra térni.  
- Ide tudnád hívni azt a hangos nőt egy percre? - kérdezte végül.  
- Kit…?  
- A szőke… Ott hátul.  
- Oh… Ino? - a fiú bólintott. A szőkehajú abbahagyta a remegést, és értetlenkedve elindult társaihoz.  
A két lány beszélgetése csak köztük zajlott, Temari elhívta őt a többiektől, Choji pedig nassolta a magával hozott dolgokat, és kézel jelzett, hogy hamarosan indulhatnak. Sasuke és Sakura leültek egy kidőlt fára, Naruto és Kiba pedig már megint veszekedett Hinata miatt, aki viszont nem tudta eldönteni, melyikőjük oldalára álljon.

- Engem? Miért? - kérdezte, de követte társát.  
- Majd ő elmagyarázza… Én sem tudom. - mikor odavezette, még egy pillantást vetett Kagerura, majd visszaindult a többiekhez.

- Szóval… - kezdte hallkan Ino. Nem mert a szemébe nézni. Félt, hogy nem azt a valakit látja majd, mint akit akar. Kezét hátul összekucsolva tartotta.

- Én… Szeretnék bocsánatot kérni… - mondta egyszer csak. Inót hirtelen lágy szellő érte.  
- E-ezt most nem nagyon értem. - hebegett.  
- Majdnem megöltem mindenkit. - mondta lazán. - Ez csak jár mindezek után, nem?  
- És miből gondolod, hogy ezt nekem kellene mondani, Shikamaru? - nyomta meg egy kicsit a végén a nevét.  
- Nem vagyok Shikamaru… - arca újra komorabbá vált. - Az emlékei nem változtatnak semmit. -a lány meggyötörten a földet bámulta.  
- Csak emlékezned kéne. - suttogta.  
- Emlékek… - nevetett egyet lágyan. - Azokból van elég mostanában... De… mégis, úgy érzem, mintha egy darab lenne, ami nekem, számomra hiányzott. Mégsem tudom elfogadni. És szinte alig van olyan, ami talán fontos lehetne számomra… - fejezte be a mondatát.  
- Tudod… - mosolygott Ino. - Ez azért mégis olyan Shikamarus volt. - a fiú is elmosolyodott. Oh, milyen régen látta Shikamarut egyáltalán mosolygni.  
- Azt hiszem, Shikamaru pont ezért kedvelt. - mondta. - Mindig kimondtad azt, amit te gondoltál, függetlenül attól, hogy az másnak jól, vagy kellemetlenül jött le. Egyszerűen problémás voltál. - nevetett a végén, mire Ino egyszer csak elkezdett vörösödni, majd hirtelen neki rontott.  
- Majd adok én neked problémásat! Gyere csak ide! - Temari odarohant, és lehalászta róla-  
- Ino! - szólt rá nevetve. - Hagyjad! Csak fel akart húzni… - próbálta csitítani, majd tartotta a lány kezét, mielőtt megüthette volna. - Te pedig. - szólt a fiúhoz. - Komolyan meg akarsz halni? - kérdezte kissé viccesen, mire Kageru csak megvonta a vállát.  
- Két szőke liba egyáltalán nem nagy cucc… Még a szememet is becsukhatom. - és teljes blokk…

'_Két szőke liba… Szőke liba… szőke… ' _- és ezzel a cérna elszakadt.  
- SZŐKE LIBA?! MAJD ADOK ÉN NEKED OLYAN SZŐKE LIBÁT, HOGY ELREPÜLSZ A HOMOKIG, OTT MEGÖLNEK A BÁTYÁIM, AZT VISSZAKÜLDENEK, HOGY ÉN IS MEGÖLJELEK ÉS FELRADARBOLJALAK! - üvöltött rá Temari, közben Ino is magyarázta a magáét… Choji és Sakura fogta le őket, mielőtt még kárt tehettek volna Kageruban… vagy saját magukban. Sasuke sóhajtott.  
- De legalább, Ino és Temari visszatértek a rendes kerékvágásba…  
- POFA BE! - a fiú egy lépést hátrált.  
- Tch… nők. - majd megfordult.

**A gyanakvó…**

- Hogy mi? - hangzott fel a kérdés. - A-aa… Erre nem kényszeríthettek. - mondta a személy nevető hangon.  
- Ugyan, miért nem? - kérdezte szemöldökét felvonva Sakura. - Shikamaru nem mon-  
- Nem! - kiáltotta. - Nem érted?! Magyarázzam el még jobban, vagy ezzel az egyszerű kifejezéssel megelégszel?  
- Shi-… Kageru. - szólt Ino. - Mi bajod van Sasukéval? Ő meg tud védeni, és-  
- Köszönöm, de egyedül is meg tudom védeni magamat! – gúnyolódott ölbe tett kézzel.  
- De amíg velünk jössz, be kell tartanod bizonyos játékszabályokat. - jelentette ki erőteljesen Sakura.  
- Sosem szerettem játszani… - mondta mit sem törődve.  
- És ebbe beletartozik, hogy kell egy jounin, aki felügyel rád, mert akár visszakaptuk Shikamarut, akár nem… Nem vagy beszámítható számunkra. - itt most Ino állt Sakura elé csípőre tett kézzel.  
- Mégis hogy érted ezt, hogy nem kiszámítható? Eddig nem próbált senkit megölni! - Kageru nevetett egyet hallkan.  
- Csak mert nem volt eddig lehetőség… - motyogta.  
- Mostmár nem bánthat senkit. - a lány a szemébe nézett. - Ugye, Shika? - kérdezte komolyan.  
- Igenis főnökkisasszony… - intett a kezével, majd alrébb tolta Inót a képből, hogy Sakurával beszéljen. - De nem vagyok hajlandó azzal ott menni... - mutatott Sasukéra. Sakura sóhajtott.  
- De összesen csak két jouninunk van… Sasuke és Temari… Ha nem Sasukéval mész, akkor már csak Temari jöhet szóba. - mondta hidegen.  
- Tch… Milyen kínos… - motyogta_."Ez meg honnan jött most meg?" - _Rendben… Maradhat a szőke… - mondta elégedetten, majd nyakra támasztott kézzel elindult az egyik fához, és ledőlt.  
A többiek mind tűnődve néztek. Sasuke hümmögött egyet, majd megfordult, és Temarihoz ment.

- Miért pont Temari? - kérdezte az akkor már egymagában álldogáló Sakura.  
- Fáradt vagy? - kérdezte a szőke kunoichitől az ifjabbik Uchiha.  
- Ugyanmár… Voltam ettől rosszabbul is. Elbírok vele, hidd el. - mondta egy bágyadt mosollyal.  
- Rendben… - sóhajtott. - Ha bármi gyanúsat tesz, tudod, mit kell tenni. - mondta komolyan, mire Sakura is odafordult hozzájuk.  
- Sasuke… Lehet, hogy tényleg nem kell semitől sem tartani. Talán már az agresszív része-  
- Én csak azt mondom, hogy figyeljen, Sakura. Még nem szabad levennünk róla a szemét. És ami azt illeti… - megfordult, és a fánál heverő fiúra nézett.  
- Várom a szavakat, ó, bölcs vezető… - ércelődött.  
- Tudok mindent, hogy Itachi tervezett valamit. - mondta határozottan Kagru kinyitotta a szemét, és a felhőkre nézett. - És te e lfogod ezt mesélni, amint a faluba értünk.  
- Hm… - mosolyodott el mégis. " Itachi annyira kiszámítható…"

**Valaminek talán a kezdete…  
**

„_Nem… Semmit sem tehetsz. Ennek így kell lennie."_

- Tch… Útálom az okos nőket…  
- Jobban teszed, ha befogod a szádat… - suttogta, de már alig bírta ki, hogy ne csapja agyon.  
- Miért is? - de a lány már nem válaszolt.

- Miről beszéltetek Inóval? - kérdezte, miközben a fákon ugráltak.  
- Semmiről.  
- … - és csend… Az a súlyos csend, ami mindig a legrosszabbkor van, és a legnehezebb megtörni. Amikor csak gondolkozni tud az ember, hogy mi legyen a következő kérdése.  
- Eddig még minden jól alakult. - szólt hallkan, Temari pedig követte a tekintetével. Próbált koncentrálni, de valahogy egyre kevésbé látta a közeledő ágakat.  
- Mármint, mire gondolsz?  
- Ez az egész… Hasonló, mint egy álom. Mint egy álom, igazából. Amit egyszer megálmodtam.  
- Néha az álmok is valóra válhatnak. - vígasztalta egy enyhe mosollyal, majd leghúzta a fejét, mielőtt véletlenül nekiment volna egy ágnak.  
- Nem mindig jó, ha valóra válik az, amit a legjobban akarsz. - lohasztotta le inkább mégis a kedvét. - Nem mindig érdemeljük meg azt, ami ránk vár.  
- Lehet… - értett egyet vele, majd előre nézett, és csak az útra figyelt. - De lehet, hogy ez is egy lépés afelé, hogy egy jobb ember legyél. Ez is egy alap… Csak meg kell lépni.  
- Tch… mondom. - vigyorgott. - Túl okos vagy. - Temari is elvigyorodott.  
- Ó, túlságosan is nagy hatással van rád Shikamaru viselkedése. - A problémás még hagyján, de, hogy a nőkkel való cinizmus! - panaszkodott viccesen. A fiú majdnem először vélte látni azt a bizonyos szívbeli mosolyt, amit eddig nem küldött felé.  
- Mondhatsz, amit akarsz… Problémás nőszemély… - majd egy kicsit elfordította a fejét. - Basáskodó, idegesítő, okos, bosszantó… Túlságosan is bosszantó…

**És nagyon csinos is.**

' Mi? Te meg miről beszélsz? '  
**  
Én miről beszélek? Te mire gondolsz! Én nem vagyok hibás!**

'Az ének… bosszantóak… Egyáltalán honnan bukkantál elő? Nem mintha eddig nem hallottalak volna, ó bölcs nagy hang…'

**Eddig is itt voltam… tch... olyan boszantó… Látom, semmit sem változott. Csupán… Talán… A jelenlegi felállás egy kicsit más, mint a múltkor. Valld be, hogy egyáltalán nem zavar a társasága!**

'Miről beszélsz?'  
**  
Nézz jobbra, baka… **- Kagemaru megfordult, és nézte Temarit, ahogyan kerüli az ágakat, és minden egyes lépéssel meglibben a haja, szemeiben pedig a fáradtság jeleit veszi észre.

' Biztos fáradt… Már nem eludt nagyjából három-négy napja…'  
**  
Miért nem tudsz ilyen lenni vele is? Csak nézz rá! Tény… Nőből van… És minden nő idegesítő. De talán, megpróbálhatnál kedvesebb lenni?**

' Nehogy már tanácsokat kezdj adni! Nagyon jól tudom, mit kell tenni!' - mondta magában határozottan.  
**  
Tanácsok? Milyen tanácsok? Én te vagyok, baka! Tch… Kínos egy dolog ez a skizofrénia…  
**  
' Na ebben az egyben egyetértünk…'  
**  
Én most inkább abbahagynám a társalgásunkat, ugyanis, tőled jobbra elég érdekesen néznek… És már megint a te hibádból.**

' Most mit csináljak? Ő rohant a szenbonok elé… '

**Most hagyd a mentegetőzést. Inkább kapd el, mielőtt elájul!  
**  
- Oi… Minden rendben? Elég… Furán nézel ki.  
- Persze… csak egy kicsit… Elpilledtem, azt hiszem… - szólt fáradtan.  
- Nem nézel ki valami jól, szóljak előre, hogy egy kicsit lemaradunk?  
- Mióta aggódsz te értem? - nézett értetlenül. - Amúgy meg… Az a legjobb, ha mihamarabb odaérünk. Ott majd… Talán tudok egy szemhunyásnyit pihenni. - mondta kicsit megerőltetve magát, majd a következő ugrásnál megszakadt a lendület, és nekicsapódott egy fának, majd beletámaszkodott az oldalába, hogy megbírja tartani magát.  
- Hé, kislány. Biztos minden rendben? - kérdezte mostmár komolyabban, majd a lány szisszent egyet.  
- Nem tudom… - majd újra meginogott, és Kageru kapta el, mielőtt, még eldőlt volna.  
- Szerintebb jobb lesz, ha megállunk egy kicsit. A többiek bizonyára észrevették, hogy lemaradtunk.  
- Ahogy mondod. - szólalt meg Kiba, aki Akamaruval az élen megérkezett.  
- Sakura megjegyezte, hogy elég furcsán néztél ki már egy ideje, szóval… jöttem segíteni. - mosolygott.

- Héhéhé! - kiáltott, majd épp hogy elkapta a testét.  
- Még ugye magánál van? - kérdezte aggódóan, de jobbnak látta, maga megnézni. Kageru lehajolt hozzá, szuszogott, tehát még ébren volt, majd hallkan suttogott valamit a fülébe. Abban a percben mintha leállt volna számára az idő. A lány kinyitotta egy pillanatra a szemét. Mintha félelem jelent meg volna benne, és egyben valami hihetetlen… nyugtalanság.  
- Mi? Mi volt a szenbonban?- próbált rákérdezni minden erelyével. A fiú szemeiben apró bűntudatot lehetett látni.  
- Tényleg nem az én hibám volt… Sajnálom. - szólt még egyet, majd felsegítette őt Akamarura, és Kibával együtt elindultak Konoha felé.

Közben Sasuke és Sakura magánbeszélgetést folytatott. Csak azt lehetett látni, hogy a fiú állandóan hátra-hátra nézeget.

- Sakura, valami itt nagyon nem stimmel…  
- Sasuke kun, csak azért mondod ezt, mert nem hiszel benne, ugye?  
- Hidd el, én is vissza szeretném őt kapni, úgy, ahogy mindenki más, de… Itt valami nagyon nem stimmel. Nem túlságosan felajánlkozó?  
- Falra fested az ördögöt, Sasuke teme… - jelent meg mellette Naruto.  
- És mégis hogy értetted Naruto… dobe...? - Sakura ellökte Narutót mellőle.  
- Elég… Ha mégegyszer elkezditek, esküszöm, nem állok jót magamért! Igaz, Hinata? - nézett hátrább a lányra, aki annyira megilletődött megint csak a nevére, hogy teljesen elvörösödött.  
- Hinata… Minden rendben? Már megint, mintha lázasnak tűnnél… - szólt Hinatának Naruto, majd a homlokára tette a kezét. - Habár… nincs sok különbség az enyém, és a tiéd között. - mondta végül. Sasuke szisszent egyet.  
- Tch… Teme… - majd hátrébb maradt.  
A hátul levők, ezen Kibát érthetjük, szállította utasát, mellette pedig Kageru lépkedett, teljesen a kutya mellett.  
- Minden rendben van? - kérdezte Kibát, majd Akamaru ugatott.  
- Persze… - nyugtatt meg Kiba. - Csak egy kicsit kimerült. Sasuke aggódva nézett egy kicsit Temarira. Nem volt rá jellemző, hogy ilyen hamar elfáradjon. - Hé. - szólt neki, hogy figyeljen. - Már látszik a kapu! - Sasuke előre rohant, hogy Sakurának jelezzen, hogy lassíthat. Majd elkezdtek csendben beszélgetni, mire Sakura komoly arcal bólintott.  
- Ne félj. Tsunade samának mondjátok, hogy előre kellett mennem… - hátrébb nézett, és Kiba mellé lépett.  
- Kiba… Megtennéd, hogy velem jössz Akamaruval? Szeretném Temarit elhelyezni egy csendesebb környezetben, ahol tud pihenni.  
- Persze… De Tsunade nem fog-  
- Csak bízd ide… Megoldom.  
- És én? - kérdezte a mellettük lévő Kageru. Sakura szemei azonban keményen néztek a fiú szemébe.  
- Te előre mész Narutóékhoz. Temari feladata itt véget ért… - azzal Kibával együtt előre indultak.  
- Shikamaru yo! - kiáltott Naruto. - Most sokan talán kíváncsiskodni fognak, de az első dolog, hogy Tsunade baachan-hoz bemegyünk, rendben? - majd megsem várva a válaszát előre tuszkolta őt, és átlépték a kaput.

* * *

ez rövidebb:) de meg lesz az oka miért:D

a kövi egy jó adag lesz, megint... xD

előforduló helyesírási hibákért elnézést kérek, sajnos már sokadjára futom át a szövegeket, és nehéz odafigyelni:) megértéseteket köszönöm S2


	5. negyedik fejezet

**Egy önfeledt beszélgetés…**

Egy hangos robbanás hallatszott a falu központjában. Harcosok halmai jelentek meg, hogy teljesítsék feladatukat, amit Godaime osztana ki számukra. A falu védelmét…  
- Godaime sama! - hallatszott.  
- Shizune! Szólj azonnal az ANBU egységeknek!  
- Felesleges már… - a sötétben lévő személy szemei vörösen világítottak. - Mire a nap felvirrad, meghalsz. - a nő szeme komoly kisugárzást árasztott.  
- Szóval csak figyelem elterelés volt… - suttogta székében. Lehajtotta egy pillanatra a fejét. - Hm. - elmosolyodott a gondolaton, hogy ilyen egyszerűen bedőltek.

* * *

Két nappal ezelőtt…

_- Ez csak nem kedvenc ananászfejű barátom! Shikamaru! A szívem repes attól, hogy végre láthat, barátom! - kiáltott egy fekete bili hajú zöld overálos fiú, aki megállás nélkül ugrált körülöttük, mindaddig, amíg Neji le nem állította Ten Tennel együtt.  
- Most… Nekem. Ezt. Tűrnöm kellene? - kérdezte a folytogatott fiú Hinatához fordulva, aki csak elmosolyodott megjegyzésére.  
- Lee! Hagyd már szerencsétlent! Nem kap levegőt!!  
- A tavasz mágiscsak jó dolgokat hozhat magával, ugye szerelmem? - állt oda Sakurához, aki a kezével egyszer csak arréb lökte. Már vagy 6 éve szaladgál utána, miért nem képes leállni?  
Különben is… Ott van neki Sasuke kun.  
- Öhm… Valaki eglmagyarázná, hogy mi folyik itt? - kérdezte végül Ten Ten.  
- Semmi közöd hozzá, panda lány. - szólt hidegen Kageru. A lányl felvonta szemöldökét._

_- Panda lány? - Ino megbögdöste.  
- Nem mindenkire emlékszik, majd később elmagyarázom a helyzetet, egyelőre ne firtassuk, mert hosszú. Most fogadd el ezt a viselkedését. - mondta hallkan neki elfordulva. - Nejivel segíthettek, ha szükség lesz rá.  
- Áhhha. Oké! - majd Nejire támaszkodott. - Neji, azt hiszem, segítenünk kellene majd nekik, nem gondolod?  
- Pontosan ezt akartam mondani… Ten Ten… Neked mindig igazad van. Olyan zseniális vagy. - majd közelebb hajolt hozzá, és szinte márcsak fél centiméter volt köztük, amikor-  
- Ten Ten.. Hé! Ten Ten! - a lány sóhajtott, és felébredt képzelgéséből. Neji még mindig ki nem állhatta, vagy ha kedvelte, egyáltalán nem hangoztatta… Soha.  
- Igen… Segítünk. Neji? - kérdezte a fiút.  
- Keress más balféket… Van egyéb dolgom is. - majd megfordult.  
- Tch! Neked meg mióta ilyen nagy a pofád, ehh? - hallatszott ekkor a háta mögül, Kageru szájából.  
- Nara… Ne feszítsd túl a húrt. Eddig nem volt semmi bajom veled. Egyelőre. Ne akard, hogy-  
- Hogy mit? - vigyorgott. - A nagy Hyuga fenyegetőzik… Ritka pillanat egyike.  
__**  
" Hé... ezt meg honnan vettem…?"  
**__  
- Tartsd a szád, Nara. - sziszegte összeszorított foggal.  
- Elég! - állt ekkorközéjük Ino és Ten Ten. - Mindketten, elég! Menjetek a dogotokra!  
- Mond meg a barátodnak, hogy fogjon vissza az arrogáns modorából! - szólt Ino.  
- Ő nem a barátom! Ő nem a barátnőm! - kiáltották mindketten egyszerre, majd egymásra néztek.  
- Elég Neji… Igazuk van. - Ino felé fordult. - Biztos csak fáradt. - kezdte el nyugtatgatni barátait. - Most jött haza egy küldetésről, ne akadjatok fenn rajta. - majd egy kézlegyintéssel arrébb unszolta Nejit. - Te pedig velem jössz! MOST!  
- Ten Ten! Hé! Au! Ne ütögess! - majd eltűntek a sarkon. A szőkehajú lány a fiú felé fordult.  
- Mi a fene ütött beléd?! - szólt rá Ino.  
- Hn…  
- Hn?! Ennél értelmesebbet nem tudsz kinyögni?  
- Sajnálom. - mondta végül lehajtott fejjel.  
- Te is olyan vagy, mint-!... Mi van? - kérdezett vissza nyugodtabban.  
- Micsoda kín… - dünnyögte, majd megfordult, és elindult az ellenkező irányba.  
- Hé, Shika, most hová mész? - szólt hozzá barátja, Choji.  
- El… Emlékezni. - és azzal a többiek hagyták elmenni.  
A fák már mind virágba borultak. Legalább több száz Sakura fa virágzott ebben az évszakban, hullajtották virágszirmaikat. Azt mondják, teljesítik az emberek vágyait, ha nagyon szeretnék. Sasuke kézen fogta Sakurát, és elindultak a másik irányba, el a társaságtól. Hinata és Ino marad Kiba társsoságával, Leevel, és Chojival.  
- Most meg hová megy? - kérdezte halkan.  
- Szerintem a kórházba. - mondta egyszerűen Ino, majd ő is elindult otthona felé Chojival.  
- Hinata, nem akarsz jönni? Együtt ehetünk, ha gondolod, szívesen meghívlak. - mosolygott a fiú.  
- A-arigatou, Kiba kun… M-mennyünk esetlek… Ano… Ramen? - kérdezte félénken.  
- Amit te szeretnél… - és ők is elindultak Ichiraku étkezdéjéhez. - Hinata chan… - mosolygott rá a fiú halványan. Kár, hogy csak azért jön Ichirakuba, mert talán ott találhatja Narutót… Miért nem veszi őt is észre?  
- Kiba kun? N-nagyon e-elkalandoztál… - hebegte vörösen.  
- Igazán semmi… Hinata… - majd további lépéseivel a földet bámulta. - Semmi…_

_A megfékezhetetlen… A legszorgalmasabb, legingerlékenyebb, és Suna legerősebb lánya azonban….  
- Mi a francot kezdjek én itt?! -… bennt ragadt a kórházban…_

_- Kérem, ne mozogjon annyit, még a végén megerőlteti magát. Most pihenjen!  
- Könyörgöm! Ne utasítgasson! Tényleg jól vagyok! Leszámítva a szúrásokat, a kezeléseket, és az egyéb problémákat a testemmel, de ez nem… ismétlem, NEM azt jelenti, hogy nem tudok járni! - kiabált az ápolónővel, aki csak folyamatosan adagolta az infúzióba a gyógyszert.  
- Ameddig, a méreg nem távozik a szervezetéből, nem hagyhatja el ezt a termet. Pont.  
- Tudom… - suttogta végül lehiggadva.  
- Majd visszajövök egy óra múlva, ellenőrizni a dolgokat. Nagyon kérem, ne erőltesse meg magát.  
- Persze, persze. - legyintett. Azzal a nővér kiment az ajtón. Temari habozás nélkül felkelt, és odamászott az ablakhoz amikor egyszercsak kinyílt az ajtó.  
- Nem azt mondták, ne mászkálj? - kérdezte a hang. Temari megfordult fejével, de közben kiült a párkányra.  
- Jól vagyok… Mit keresel itt. Tűnj innen.  
- Pedig azt hittem örülnek a jelenlétemnek. - vigyorgott. Temari komolyan figyelte minden egyes mozdulatát, de nem szólt egy szót sem.  
- Értem én… Persze, én voltam, aki ide juttatott, hát ne is legyünk vele kedvesek… - mondta felemelt kézzel panaszkodva. Ez egy kicsit mintha kizökkentették volna a lányt haragjából, és már fájtak a szavak, ám egyszer csak újra visszaszökött a gyűlölet a szemébe.  
- Pf! Kedvesek?! Mindezek után? És mi van, ha a drága szenbonjaid megölnek, ehh? - kiáltott rá.  
- De nem tették, nem?  
- Kérdésre ne kérdéssel válaszolj! - mondta piszkálódva.  
- Jól van, kínos nőszemély, de most menj vissza az ágyba!  
- És miért is tenném ezt?  
- Mert… talán nekem van egy meggyőzőerőm. - mosolygott.  
- Oh, hogy oda ne rohanjak… Na jobban teszed, hogy lelépsz, mielőtt még megtalálom a legyezőmet…  
- Addig nem, ameddig vissza nem fekszel az ágyba.  
- Hát pedig nem fekszem vissza az ágyba, állhatsz ott naphosszat felőlem.  
- Akkor máshogy oldom meg a helyzetet. - mondta, majd odament az ágyhoz, és lefeküdt a szélére. - Még mindig nem jössz az ágyba? - ércelődött.  
- Perverz állat…. - a fiú arca abban a percben visszaváltozott. Eltűntek az érzelmek. Csak nézte a plafont, kezei a fejénél voltak összekulcsolva. Már megint min gondolkodik?  
- Mi van? - kérdezte Temari megunva bamba képét.  
- Hn…  
- Ez nem volt válasz.  
- Majd elmondom, ha akarom.  
- Jó, én meg odamegyek, ha akarok.-mondta ő is.  
- Tudom. - az ablakban lévő lány megdermedt, teste nem mozdult, szemei kikerekedtek.  
- M-mit csinálsz?! - kérdezte.  
- … - de nem válaszolt. A lány leugrott a párkányról, és közeledett az ágyhoz, miközben Kageru a kisujját sem mozdította.  
- Hogy tudsz irányítani?! Nem is látom az árnyékodat! - kiáltotta.  
- Nem mindenhez kell árnyék. Csupán ész… De, ha gondolod, megmutatom. - majd a lány hirtelen elforgatta a fejét. - Oh, Istenem… - sóhajtott szánalmasan.  
- Hát, még Istennek nem hívtak, de a zseni is megteszi. - vigyorgott mostmár, majd a lány egyszer csak lehuppant mellé az ágyba.  
- Az infúziós álványt használtad… - mondta idegesen.- Baka…  
- Miért ne? - Temari sértődötten elrodította a fejét. - Mintha nem akartad volna.  
- Mert nem is! - kiáltott rá. - Ki vagy te?! Mit tettél Shikamaruval, miért teszed ezt velem, és miért játszadozol úgy, mint ő szokott velem?! Miért nem vagy mégsem ő, és miért nem hagysz végre békén, Kageru! - Temari csak kiabált felé, szórta a megjegyzéseit. Miközben a fiú csak feküdt, nézte őt, majd a mondandója végén a jobb fülére rakta a kezét.  
- Oi… Miért kell neked mindig így kiabálni? A sok kiabálás árt a szépségnek. - és ekkor Temari teljesen elfehéredett.  
__**„ - Senki sem mondta, hogy a sok sírás árt a szépségnek?  
- A múltkor még a kiabálás ártott…"**_

_- Miért… viselkedsz mindig úgy, mint ő? - kérdezte halkan.  
- Miért, hogy viselkedjek? Csak azért, mert szeretted őt?  
- Te semmit sem tudsz… - sziszegte lehajtott fejjel.  
- Ó igen? – kérdezte költőin.  
- Fogalmad nincs, mennyire nehéz volt ezt leírni… Nem kellene vele foglalkoznod, ha nem is ő vagy.  
- Én mindenre emlékszem. Az összes sérülésére, beszélgetésére… - lelassított, majd pislogott, egyszer a padlóra, egyszer a lányra. - Te csak eldobtad őt.  
- Nem dobtam el… Amúgy meg mindennek meg volt a maga oka...  
- Oka? Játszadoztál vele… Értem én..  
- Ha bármit próbáltam volna, megöletik! Háborúban mégis mit kellett volna tennem? Hagyni, hogy megöljék, a szemem láttára, ahogy kilép a faluból? - kezdte kissé könnyesen. - Azt nem bírtam volna ki. Azt… nem viseltem volna el… Ő volt az egyik legközelebb barátom. - egy kicsit összeszedte magát, és abbahagyta a remegést. - Ne kérdőjelezz meg semmilyen tettet, ameddig át nem érzed a felelősségét! - égett a szeme, de erősnek kellett maradnia.  
__**„Nem szabad Temari. Miféle ninja lennél, ha most elkezdenél sírni? Nem szabad… Nem szabad!"**__  
A fiú most visszafogta egy kicsit magát. Próbálta felfogni a dolgokat, amiket mondott. Olyan… Ismerősnek hangzott. De mégsem.  
- Megölik. - mondta újra a szót. – Megölik… hogy mennyiszer hallottam már ezt a szót…  
A súlyos csend jött, ami villámgyorsan letelepedett a szobába. Az, amikor annak lesz a legkellemetlenebb, aki hallgatni fog.  
- Tudod… Azt hiszem Shikamaru tényleg meghalt. - mondta végül hidegen. Temarit hirtelen elkezdték komolyan szúrni a szavai. Mostmár tényleg az a hűvös hangulat volt, mint a kezdetekkor. Kezdett fájni. Azzal a fájdalommal, amikor megkapta azt a… azt a levelet…  
- De már az előtt halott volt, mielőtt Itachi elvitte volna. - fogalmazott bántóan, mintha direkt akarta volna, hogy egy kicsit érezze át a keserűséget, amin addig átment._

_- Nem tartozom magyarázattal. Főképp nem neked… És főleg ezek után. - fejezte be végül sziszegve Temari, majd egyszer csak érezte, hogy megszűnt az árnyékfogság hatása.  
- Igazad van. - tekintete, ami eddig a földet páztászta, most a lány csillogó szemeivel nézett farkasszemet. - Igazad van… - majd az ajtó felé vette az irányt. - Talán ez a találkozás súlyosabb volt számodra, mint az a méreg, ami az ereidben futkos… - azzal elindult lassú léptekkel. Temari hajdani hevessége mindig is létezett. Mindig is létezett egy személy kivételével… És most ez a személy, csak úgy, kisétált az ajtón… Csak most vette észre, hogy mennyire elveszett. Sosem lesz képes újra visszakapni az elpazarolt éveket.  
Ő már meghalt. És maga a gondolat, hogy már nem elérhető a remény, rosszabb, mintha ezer tű szúrkálná a testét. És most az egyszer, most az egyetlen egyszer… Egy könnycsepp sem tudott összegyűlni a szemeiben, abban a percben. És csak egy üveg sima tekintettel figyelte, amint még a fejét visszafordítja az ajtónál, hogy mondjon valamit.  
- Az a lány… Az álmaimból… Akit megöltem. Te voltál, Temari. - és utána a fájdalom… A fájdalom, ami játszik a képzelettel… De a fiú csak ennyit mondott. Majd kérdésekkel a fejében eltűnt az ajtóból, mire a lány, végre felzokogott. Két év felgyülemlett fájdalma rótta le aznap magát, s ő gyötrő szavakkal a sorsot átkozta.  
És az este… Csak még lassabb percekkel telt el…  
_

_/ __ひとみ　みつめていたい __/ sry, nem tudom ez hogy került ide, de tök szép^^/_

* * *

- Mindenkit irányítgattál, mi? - mondta hallkan Tsunade. - a sötétben egy újabb személy formálódott ki, majd a fogvatartóhoz lépett.  
- A munka mit sem ér, ha nincs valaki, aki végrehajtja.  
- És még Sasuke volt az egyetlen aki elezte, hogy nem tűnsz megbízhatónak…  
- Ohh, Sasuke… Még mindig az a kölyök, aki nem képes maga elintézni a dolgokat. Gyenge. Még akkor is, ha kinevezték egykor ANBU vezetőnek.  
- Honnan tudod ezt? - kérdezte meglepve Tsunade.  
- Az ember más csak figyeljen a családjára, nem de? - és megjelent az a semmitmondó vigyor…  
- Uchiha Itachi… Akkor mire kellett neked a Nara kölyök? - kérdezte erőteljesen.  
- Ja... Hát persze… Már el is felejtkeztem róla. - mondta komolytalanul, majd egyszer csak megfagyott a levegő. - Csak játszotta a szerepét. - majd a fiú megint eggyel előrébb lépett a Hokagéhoz.  
- Számítottam erre, de nem gondoltam volna soha… hogy pont te.  
- Akkor nem ismer jól… - a nő mosolygott.  
- Ebben biztos vagyok. - és abban a perben elkapta a fiú tekintetében azt a megnyugvást, ami csendre intette.  
- Hamarosan vége... Ne aggódj.  
_„Minden a tervek szerint alakul…"_

És most itt tartunk… A háborúk folynak a közeli országokban. És emellet az Akatsuki is jelen van. Itachi pontosan kitervelt merényletét vajon tényleg úgy sikerül-e végrehajtani, amint azt elképzelte? És akik jelen vannak… Kik azok, akiket úgy hívnak, barátok? Majd feltűnnek a gyanakvó kérdések, és hirtelen… egyszer csak megszületik a megoldás…  
De hogy mit tartogat a jövő, azt csak a csillagok tudhatják. És a csillagok most mindennél fényesebben ragyoknak az égen…Tisztán jelezve valaminek a végét…És az új kezdetet.

**Nem éri meg…**

- Öreglány, már lejárt az időd.  
- Háá?! - kiáltott. - Öreg?!  
- Legalábbis, ma meghalsz.  
- Azt hiszed, hogy a halálommal megkaparinthatod a Jinjuurikit? - kérdezte ércelődve.  
- És meg is fogom.  
- Szóval… A terv így hangzik. Betörsz, csalinak használod az egyik shinobit. Közben feltűnés nélkül azt hiszed, hogy minden a te kezedben van, irányítás alatt…  
- A pecsétet már megszűntette Jiraiaya.  
- Mert Orochimaru belepiszkált a kilencfarkú erelyébe.  
- De, végülis segített a kölyöknek, nem de?  
- Orochimaru halott. Uchiha Sasuke végzett vele.  
- Aminek nagyon is örülök… A kis öcsi milyen gyorsan fejlődik, eh? - beszélt hidegen.  
- Shikamaru. - szólt Tsunade.  
- Kageru… Tedd, amit meg kell tenned. - azzal egy pecsétjelet formált kezével, majd a fiút egy furcsa remegés járta át. Közben kiáltott.  
- Mit művelsz?! - kiáltott Itachira.  
- Ha azt hitted, hogy nem látok át ezen… tévedtél. - Tsunade megharapta az ajka alját.  
- Shikamaru… NEM! Kageru!... Shika… - keveredtek fájdalmasan a hangok, és a gondolatok, feszítette a fejét, már nem bírta. - Kage Nui! - kiáltott, majd szétterjedt a testéből áramló árnyék kezek tömege. - Tiltott technika, ninja művészet. Álomidéző jutsu! - A környék hirtelen elsötétült. A környezet lelassult. Az üvegek mind kitörtek, ahogy a sötét árnyék szétterjedt az egész épületre.  
- Semmi nem állíthat meg… - Itachi lehúnyta a szemét, kezét pedig összerakta. - Katon. Árnyék tűz… - majd abban a pillanatban, ahogy kinyitotta, a környezet megfagyott, a tűz egy Amataresu szerűséget formált, a falak feketék voltak, mint egy illúzióban. Kageru erőlködött, és jó párszor megrázta a fejét, mintha valami folyamatosan zavarná. Tsunade összezárta a kezét. Három pecsétet mutatott, majd a szívéhez tette, és egy hirtelen mozdulattal megütve a mellkhasát letérdelt, és kitámaszotta magát.  
- Naruto… Sosem lesz a tiétek. Akár az életem árán is. De nem kapjátok meg! - majd felpillantott. A szeme lila volt… Vakító lila. A testét körbevette egy furcsa légkör.  
- Chakra pajzs… Újabb technika? - kérdezett csodálkozva.  
- Még ebben az életemben ezen kívül egyszer leszek képes használni…  
- De ez lesz az utolsó! - kiáltott Kageru, majd nekirontott egy kunaiial a kezében, mire a nő ránézett.  
- Ha ezt most megteszed, tudod, hogy sosem láthatod őt többé. - hangsúlyozta. - A méreg nem került ki a szervezetéből. Szereted őt, nem? Akkor miért tetted ezt? - nézett rá komolyan.  
- Tch… Felesleges már mondanod bármit is, Tsunade-sama…  
- M-mi? - kérdezett vissza a fiú. – Mi van a méreggel?!  
- Ne hallgass rá, csak tedd a dolgod. - de abban a pillanatban megrázta a fejét, majd megtorpant. Heves zihálásba kezdett, alig bírt mozogni.  
- Ne akard, hogy megtegyem, Shikamaru. - szólt hűvösen a Hokage.

- A méreg… - suttogta magában. - Még mindig benne van? Hogyan?  
- A sejtek roncsolják folyamatosan a keringését. Ha az ellenszer nem lesz meg… - elharapta a mondatot. A fiú egyből szemszöget váltott, és éles szemei most az idősebb Uchihát szemlélték.  
- Azt mondtad, van rá ellenszer. Átvertél?  
- Véletlenek történhetnek… Ki tudja, lehet… Hogy a rossz üvegcsét adtam oda? - kérdezte költőin. Shikamaru mit sem várt, egyből neki rontott.  
- Te szemét!  
- Oh.  
Azzal egy villanás. Egy éles villanás, ami mindenkit elvakított egy percig. Az árnyak megnyúltak. Három személy látszott csak, de mindketten sötéten álttak, mint maguk az árnyékjaik, mivel a fény teljesen etelítette a szobát.  
- Fénybomba? - hallatszott a kérdés Tsunadétól. Itachi azonban gyors mozdulattal elővett valamit a zsebéből, majd elhajította.  
- Egy valamit nem tettél jól, Tsunade… - a nő ránézett. A fény szinte már kezdett alábbhagyni. Shikamaru viszont megdermedve állt, úgy, mint ahogy az előbb neki rontott.  
- Mi történt?! - kérdezte újra, majd egyszer csak ő is megdermedt. A pajzs még jelen volt. Shikamaru és Tsunade árnyéka összeért Itachiéval.  
- M-mi történt?! - kérdezte a fiú. Még mindig nem tudott mozdulni. Itachi lehúnyta a szemét.  
- Nem érdekes. Méreg ide vagy oda… Így is meg fogtok halni. A fénybomba nem volt jó ötlet. Az árnyék igenis mérgező tud lenni… És hála neked, Kagemaru…Vagy mondjam inkább, Shikamaru?

- Mérgező? Hogy érted ezt?!  
- Neked köszönhetően, mostantól kezdve, a tűz országa sem állhat elénk. - mondta, mintha egy rendeletet olvasna fel. A nő egyre inkább kezdte leveszíteni azt a lendületet, amit eddig átérzett. Shikamaru egyre gyorsabban vette a levegőt, mintha valaki elvenné tőle.  
- Nem hagyom… hogy megöld. - lerogyott a földre, a kezével támasztotta ki magát.  
- Van benned valami, ami hozzám tartozik… Hogy szeretnéd? Előbb megöljelek téged? - kérdezte. Tsunade hörgött egyet. A pajzs felszívódott.  
_„A fenébe… Elpazaroltam egy lehetőséget…"_

- Vagy előbb őt, és csak utána téged…. - kis szünetet hagyott. - … és a többieket. És akkor, egyszer csak Tsunade elvesztette az eszméletét és a fiú elé rogyott. Shikamarunak már csak annyi ideje volt hátra, hogy Itachira nézzen. Lehajolt, és elvette a nyakláncát.  
- Így ért véget a nagy, híres… Tsunade-hime utolsó nagy tette. - mondta lassan, majd porrázúzta a kezével a nyakéket.  
- … Az első nyaklánca… - nyöszörögte Shikamaru. A nő még épp hogy mozgott, de már semmit sem tudott tenni ellene.  
- Már nem tehetsz semmit. Hamarosan elkapjuk őt, és kivesszük belőle a démon róka lelkét… Nem hiszem, hogy túléli. Az egyfarkúnak csak szerencséje volt, na meg ott volt az a vén szatyor… Azonban, csak úgy tájékoztatásul közlöm, hogy ezekben a pillanatokban törlik el a ninjáitokat a színről. Már mindenki halott. És aki elénk állt… - elhallgatott, majd egy komolytalan képett küldött a fiú felé, aki most feküdt a padlón, és a torkát fogta.  
- Ha nincs ez... - itt a porra mutatott. - … a Kyuubi már rég a miénk lenne… Sikerült ezt jól eltitkolni, gratulálok. De most… - itt lehajolt, és felemelte a nőt a nyakánál fogva. - Egy dolgot kérek még tőled. - Tsunade erre lassan kinyitotta a szemét. Az izmai lezsibbadtak. Már alig látott. De mégis ki tudta szűrni, hogy azok a szemek, amit rászögeztek, most a sharingannal együtt jelent meg.  
- Add át a kilencfarkút. És talán nem töröljük el a falut… Tsunade-hime.  
- Tch… - nyögte. - Nem vagyok bolond… Itachi Uchiha. - majd egy utolsót Shikamarura pillantott. A fiú még elkapott egy szelíd mosolyt tőle. Tarts ki! - KAI!  
Majd abban a pillanatban egy paff és egy füstfelhő kíséretében eltűnt.  
- Mi?! - suttogta kérdőn Shikamaru. _„Csak úgy eltűnt?!"_  
- Ügyes… - majd a fiúra nézett. - Ne játszd most az ártatlant… Még van egy elintézetlen ügyünk. - azzal megragadta a mellény nyakát.  
- Ami kölcsön volt, most visszakéretik… A lelked már rég nincs a helyén. Ideje, hogy végre visszakapjam… az egyik darabomat. - a fiú kitárta szemeit. - Mert a gyalognak lépnie kell, hisz egy sakk matt már közeleg.  
- Tch... Milyen megalázó… - hangzott a fiútól. Csakmost jött rá, hogy mi is történt vele az elmúlt években.

- Mit nevetsz… Ne nevess a halálod előtt. - az erő, amit mindig is sejtett… És eddig használt. Csak egy eredete volt. És az nem az ővé. Megengedett egy lágy kacajt.  
- Most visszaveszem, amit egykor adtam.  
Keze megközelítette a fejét, és letakarta a szemét.  
- Még valami, a véged előtt? - kérdezte hidegen Itachi. A fiú elmosolyodott.  
- Talán… igen.  
- Nem érünk rá… Mi az utolsó szavad. - türelmetlenkedett.  
- Temari… Most miért nem mentesz ki ebből a helyzetből? Ehh? - majd kuncogott egyet. - Nem érdekel velem mi lesz…  
- Nem rólad van szó. Neked már semmi közöd nem lesz ehez a világhoz, mikor befogjuk a kilencfarkút.  
- Naruto nem válik a gyűjteményetekké.  
- Nem állíthattok meg... De mindek magyarázkodok egyáltalán? Asszem ez elég is volt…  
- Egyetértek. - a keze egyre jobban szorult a nyaka körül.

- Vége. - a fiú szeme elkezdett fényleni, közben Itachi használta szemtechnikáját.  
- Tch… Úgyis… Meg fognak állítani. - nyöszörögte. - Ha nem én…

A szemük között furcsa kapcsolat jelent meg hirtelen, mint valamiféle zöldes köd. Azonban a szemeiből elkezdett vér folyni, mint a könnyek. - Majd más megteszi… - alig bírt beszélni. Fenenagy erővel szorította a nyakát. Majd a fény egyszer csak megszűnt, és Itachi szeme becsukódott.  
- Mert a gyalognak tenni kell a feladatát, csakhogy… a többi befejezhesse. - a ninja befejezte a mondatát, az Akatsuki pedig neki vágta a falnak, aki nem mozdult utána.

Egy ideig még nézte a testét. Shikamaru azonnal elvesztette az eszméletét.

- Vége.

Kinézett az ablakon. A fekete felhők eltakarták a napot. Dörgöt az ég, még csak az eső nem zuhogott. De jelezte, hogy hamarosan nagy harc kezdődik.  
A városban szétszórtan harcolnak ezekben a percekben is. Van aki genjutsuk foglya, van aki már nem él…Van, aki még mindig könyörög az életéért.  
- Ez lesz az utolsó, hogy ide visszajöttem. - mondta, majd megemelte a kabátját, és felugrott az ablakpárkányra, hogy elinduljon a Kyuubi után.  
- Abban biztos vagyok… - hallatszott egyszer csak mögötte.  
- Nocsak. Most ezt akarod játszani? Feleslegesnek tartom, de akkor erőt veszek magamon.  
- De nagylelkű vagy… - majd egy fém csapódását lehetett hallani.  
- Ki akar itt meghalni? Felesleges játszanod a hőst… Főleg ezek után, Temari. - azzal fél arccal az ellenség felé fordult. - Ilyen gyorsan ide értél? És még élsz…

- Igyekszik az ember.  
- És a méreg? Mondjuk, nem nagyon érdekel, úgyis most meghalsz.-majd mondatának végén teljesen felé fordult, hogy alkalmazza jutsuját.  
- Most azt hiszed megfogtál… - sziszegte, majd tekintetét a földre helyezte. - Ismerem a technikáidat.  
_„ Shikamaru… Ajánlom, hogy életben maradj. "_

**Súlyos döntések…**

**  
**Valahol… Egy sötét helyen…  
- Végre beszélhetünk.

'Most meg már hangokat is hallok… Mennyire ütöttem be a fejemet?'

- Ha kinyitnád a szemed, lehet, hogy többet érnél vele… - hallatszott a kellemetlen hang.  
A fény hirtelen megjelent. Egy angyal szárnyai ragyokták be a teret. Legalábbis, olyan fényes volt a tér, hogy alig látott valamit a figurából.

' Meghaltam? ' - kérdezte

- Majdnem… Bolond. Te mindig a saját fejed után mész, ugye?

'Akkor… Hol vagyok?'

- Akár hiszed, akár nem… De most épp a te kis fejedben vagyunk. Elég üres, nem de?

' Ha ha… Nagyon vicces…'

- És ki vagyok én, jön a következő kérdés…

' És pedig? '

- Az, akit elfelejtettek… - majd egyszer csak megjelent egy arc. Egy arc, amiről azt hitte, hogy eddig az övé.

' Tch… Meg akartalak ölni.'

- Tudom. De mostmár át kell adnod az irányítást. - a fekete hajú fiú közelebb lépett. Mintha egy tükör lett volna köztük.

' Szóval… Én te vagyok… És a nevem valami Shikaru....

- Nara Shikamaru. Ne játszd a problémásat, csak végre térjünk a lényegre.

' Nocsak. Ilyen fontos lettem hirtelen?'

- Nah… Te is tudod, ha nem engedsz vissza, meghalsz.

' Akkor halok meg, ha az a szőke cafka megint rámmászik… Olyan-

- Kínos? - társalgója mosolygott, majd a zsebükbe rakták a kezüket.

' Ez olyan…abszurd…'

- Azonban…

' Azonban mi? '

- Szeretném megköszönni, hogy túlsegítetted a „testünket" idáig… Talán ha nem lettél volna, én már rég…

' Értem értem… Hagyjad a magyarázkodást. '

- Kaptam egy új személyiséget… Nem könnyű átadni az irányítást.

' De mostmár szeretnéd vissza a kis barátnődet, nem de?' - kérdezte vigyorogva. A tükörkép lehajtotta a fejét.

- Most nem ez a lényeg…

' Tudod, hogy mit tettem vele, nem de? Méreg van a testében, és még nem szívódott fel. '

- Én te vagyok, hogy ne tudnám?! - mondta egy kicsit hangosabban. Kagemaru hátrált egyet.

' Oh… érzékenyek vagyunk, eh?'

- Hagyd abba, most az a legfontosabb, hogy minél hamarabb egyikünk visszatérhessen a testünkbe. Itachi jutsuja hasonlít Ino lélketechnikáihoz, csakhogy itt tényleg két lélke van egy testbe.

' Ha nem vetted volna észre, ó bölcs eredeti én, semmit sem tudok tenni… '

- Tch. Szerinted eddig mit csináltam? Ültem, és néztem ki a fejemből?

' Nagyon úgy néz ki… ' - akárhogyis felhúzta másik énjét, az csak a kezét szorította ökölbe, majd visszanyerte higgadtságát.

'Akkor kicsit erőltesd meg magadat, és ne mondj hülyeségeket… Idegesítesz.'

- Tch… - mosolygott. - Tényleg különbözünk…

'Most ne ezzel foglalkozz. Ejj… Tényleg ennyire lusta vagyok?' - de a másik nem állt le vele veszekedni, tekintete komolyabb lett. ' Rendben… Halljam, mit gondolsz…'

- Szerinted?

' …'

- Szeretek élni… - vigyorgott a szája csücskében, és nem várt sokáig. A kérdést már rég tudta… Már csak a válasz volt hátra. Képmása komoly tekintettel bírta ellenfele játszadozását. Mégis annyira különböztek…

'És te is tudod, hogy kettőnk közül, még mindig nekem van a legtöbb esélyem. Persze, ára is lenne…' - épp csak hasonlítottak…

- Már vagy ezerszer átgondoltam. Nincs rá esély.

' Tudom. Épp ezért fogom én befejezni a piszkos melót… És azzal vége.'

- Ha azt mondanám, megkérlek egy szívességre… megtennéd? - kérdezte egy halkabb tónusban.

' Neked már úgy is mindegy lenne… Kivéve azt, hogy mégegyszer visszaengedjelek, hogy azzal a szőke libával szöszmötölj… Még mindig szevedek az emlékétől… Fúj… - azzal egy undorodott fejet vágott. - Két teljes napig azt tehetted, amit akarsz. Nagylelkű voltam… Szóval most mi lesz? Te, vagy én?

* * *

- Csak addig tudsz kűzdeni, amíg van elég chakrád. De vajon kitart-e, ameddig érkezik erősítés?" - kérdezte nevetve Itachi. Temari erősen lihegett, legyezőjét a föld fölött tartotta pár centivel, már kezdett fáradni.

- Ugyanmár, ne játszuk ezt. Nem lenne egyszerűbb, ha simán feladnád? - aztán nevetett egyet. - Igaz is… Akkor is meghalnál… - azzal a kunoichi újra támadt, de nem volt elég erős már, főleg, hogy egy zárt helyen kellett küzdenie.

„ **Nem lesznek jók ezek a terepviszonyok… Ide csak egy olyan képességű ember tudna jönni, aki képes a helységet jól felhasználni, és nem lerombolni a falakat…" **-

gondolkozott magában.  
- Hiába… tudod a végét. - tudta Temari. A legyező már kiesett a kezéből, már a súlyát nem bírta. Hangosan esett a földre a vas fegyverzet, gazdáját immár teljesen védtelenül hagyva.  
- Lehet… De ha én nem is élem ezt túl… - mosolygott, közben szája végéből egy vércsepp folydogált. - Legalább úgy halok meg, mint egy büszke shinobi. - Itachi normál szeme visszaállt, majd lépett egy lépést előre.  
- Tévedsz… Te már halott vagy.

Azzal egy fegyver hangja… És csend. Csak pár szó zengett még a fülében.  
„_Nem… Semmit sem tehetsz. Ennek így kellett lennie…"  
_- Sabaku no Temari. Suna nagykövete. A Kazekage lánya, és nővére… - a fegyvert kihúzta. - Add majd át üdvözletemet a bátyáidnak. Biztos találkozol velük.  
A mellkasán megjelentek az első vércseppek, majd egyre nagyobb flekk áztatta át a ruháját vörösre.  
- Tévedsz. - mondta még, majd felerőltetett egy halvány mosolyt. - Ők élnek…És jobb…ha ezentúl… a hátad … mögé is nézel… Mert te is… hamarosan jössz majd utánam… egyenesen a pokolba… - ennyit mondott, majd térdre rogyott, épp, hogy nyitott szemmel bámulta még az Akatsukit, közben kapkodott a levegőért. A lábai körül egyre nagyobb tócsává vált a vér, a lány számára kétséges sem volt, hogy vége… Hisz… A shinobinak, mint aminek ő is született… Ez a legszebb vég… Már látta, ahogy felsorakozva, megtisztelve búcsúztatják…  
- Shikamaru… - majd a teste is elérte a földet, és lecsukódtak a szemei. Vidám hangok játszottak a fejében. Azonban a mosoly a száján mozdulatlanul megmaradt.

„_Mégis mit képzelsz, mit csinálsz, eh? Tch… Problémás kisasszony…"_

_- Baka…_

* * *

**ez is kész... még egy van hátra, és felteszem a második szezont:)**


	6. Epilógus

****

Úgy idegesít, hogy nem veszi észre a sortávot, amit Wordbe már beállítottam...

Viszont befejeződött ez is:)  
és mind ezt 20 perc alatt megcsináltam xD

...a történet ideje... fél év lehetett megírni, valahogy így... A másik fele meg pár hónap csak:) és most ez után az következik:D

A rész címe: Az utolsó első nap , Szélörvény II.

Ha valami nem tiszta, jelezzétek:)

* * *

**A ninja útja…**

Észre sem veszi az ember. Az élet csak úgy elszáguld előttünk. Mint egy megállíthatatlan folyam, ami bármilyen akadályt képes áttörni…  
Úgy vélték, hogy akinek a lelke olyan tiszta, mint a hó, ezen a téli szürke napon megadatik, hogy teljes méltósággal, fehéren temettessék el. És tetteit örökké felróják arra az emlék tömbre, ahová a hősi áldozatok nevét vésték évtizedeken keresztül.  
A falu hősei. Annak tartották őket. Mindegyikük egy harc kimenetele közben vesztette életét, csupán egyetlen okból kifolyólag…  
Akik most megjelentek ennél a tömbnél, azok büszkén emlékeznek ezekre a harcosokra, és nem úgy, mint gyáva, megfutamodott bukott áldozatra…Hanem, mint egy igazi shinobira. Aki a hazájáért kockáztatta az életét, az utolsó pillanatban is azokra gondolva, akikért küzdött.

Nincs olyan élőlény, aki nem félne a haláltól. Nincs olyan ember, aki nem tartaná fontosnak a létezését, attól függetlenül, hogy mások csak kihasználják. Nincs olyan ninja, aki hagyná bármelyik bajtársát, barátját akár egy percre is tehetetlenül vergődve…az utolsó lélgezetvételért kű…Ezt hívják úgy, hogy család…

Ezen a téli szürke napon. Megadatott, hogy méltó tisztelettel, tisztességgel temessék el mindazokat, akiket szerettek. Mindazokat, akik azzal a tudattal indultak el, hogy a halál vár rájuk.

- Mindazokat, akik egykor a falu nagy családjához tartoztak… Akár csak az eddigi Hokagék. - hallatszott a kemény női hang keresztül a fagyos levegőn. A tetőn felsorakozva álltak a ninjákból álló csapatok. Az összes közeli barát megjelent, fekete yukatában, egy szál fehér rózsával a kezükben.  
- Én mindössze csak hálát tudok felajánlani életükért cserébe… És, hogy sosem felejti el a nevüket ez a falu, ameddig csak létezik. - földre tekintő feje most felemelkedett, és mindenkivel farkasszemet nézett. - És nem csak azoknak a shinobiknak, akik ehhez a faluhoz tartoznak! Midazokért emlékezünk ezen a napon, akik a jövőért feláldozták az életüket! Akár társ egy csapatból, akár egy másik falu hősei!  
A tömeg meredten áll, együttérzést kifejezve arcukon, és az erőt, ami összekötötte őket eddig minden akció során… Legyen az akár egy vásárlás, vagy egy esős napon való kiszolgálás.  
- Alázattal mondok köszönetet… - váltott szeme mostmár egy lágyabb tónusra. - …a homok ninjáinak.

Az emberek meg sem rezzentek. Pontosan tudták, hogy részt vettek mások is rajtuk kívül.

A nő elfordult a nagy tömegtől, és a virágokra nézett. A fényképek előtt hevertek…  
- A Kazekage… kíván néhány szót szólni… - fejezte be, és lement a peronról, és a képek mellé állt, ahol Shizune várta. Egy kis ideig senki sem mozdult. Majd kilépett tömegből egy egyszerű fiú, kifejezéstelen arccal, felállt a peronra és várt.  
Pár ember sugdolózni kezdett. Lehetett érezni a levegőben az apróbb feszültséget.  
- Ki ez a fiú?  
- Ez lenne a Kazekage?  
- Hiszen egy egy kölyök… - de a hangok nem sértve, inkább sajnálkozva hallatszottak, mire a Kazekage ökölbeszorította a kezét, és megszólalt.  
- Amint látjátok… Nem készültem semmilyen beszéddel. Nem várom el, hogy figyelemmel végighallgassátok, amit mondok. Nem várok el semmit, hisz, nem is ehhez a faluhoz tartozok, nincs jogom bármit is tenni… Mégis kívánok szólni…  
Az emberek döbbenten hallották a szavakat. Ez egy kölyök? Mit próbál ez mondani?  
- Ezen a napon, nem úgy szólok hozzátok, mint Kazekage… Alig négy évvel ezelőtt még egy üldözött voltam, akit csakis a gyilkolás, és a bosszú érdekelt, a falu iránt, amely kitagadott. Sok nehézség árán, én és a… családom… Idejöttünk, hogy elkezdjünk egy újabb életet. Ám, mint azt sokan tudják, ez nem valósult meg… Bárhogy is, de nagy erőfeszítések árán sikerült visszaszerezni a családunk becsületét, végül visszajutottunk a megfelelő rangunkhoz, és nem sokkal később újra megválasztottak Kazekagénak. Ez, egy olyan fordulat volt az életemben, ahol megfogadtam, hogy soha többet nem fogok a bosszúra koncentrálni. El kell felejteni a múltat, és új jövőt építeni... Az egyik ilyen ember, akinek ezt köszönhetem, Uzumaki Naruto. - jelentette ki a nevét elég hangsúlyosan, hogy mindenki felfigyeljen rá. - És a testvéreim, akik egytől egyig segítettek Konohának a parancsoktól függetlenül! - felemelte a hangját… amit csak nagyon ritkán tett. Naruto az első sorban komoly tekintettel felpillantott a földről. Teljesen igaza volt…

- És a végéig kitartottak Suna, Konoha, és a barátok mellett… - meggyötört arccal megint csak a földre nézett.  
- Ma, ne úgy tekintsetek rám, mint Kazekage, vagy akár egy démonra… - az utolsó szót halkan elharapta, végül felnézett, egyenest a tömegre. - Ma itt csak egy mindennapi ember vagyok. Egy ninja, egy hazafi harcos… egy szerető báty… - levegőt vett. - Ma azokat az embereket képviselem, akik részt vettek ebben a harcban! Azokat, akik feláldozták az életüket... Akik a végsőkig kitartottak… És, akikre ezen túl örökre az emlékezetünkbe vésünk. Mert ilyen egy igazi ninja! Ez… Ez a shinobi méltó vége! - ezek után lesétált a peronról. Kezében két darab rózsát tartott. A képekhez fordult, ahol szerepeltek az elhúnytak.  
-Ma, két ember nevében is tisztelgek… - a rózsákat lágyan elhelyezte a többi halmon, és lassan megfordult. - És akik követték a shinobi útjukat…

Naruto elkapta Gaara pillantását, majd a sor megnyílt, és utat engedett a vöröshajúnak. A hó szinte mindent beterített. Fehér volt az egész táj. A levegőben a lélegzetek teljesen láthatóak voltak a hőmérséklet miatt.

De egyet mindenki megértett… A tekinteteken látszó aznap egy panaszkodás sem hangzott el. És a hózápor szép lassan elcsendesedett.

**Ami megmaradt…  
**

- Szerinted mire gondol most?

- Őszintén? Nem tudom…

- Te semmit sem tudsz… Tema…

- De sok mindent, jobb nem tudni.

- Lehet… Nem kellett volna mégis megnézni a búcsúztatást?

- Nem… Csak rosszabbá tettük volna a helyzetet.

- De tudod, hogy így azt hiszik, megszöktünk… - a fiú arcára mosoly ült ki.

- És ha igen? - válaszolt egy halvány mosollyal.  
Egy hét telt el a nagy csata óta. A hó mindennap hullatta fehér könnyeit az áldozatokért.

A legtöbben egész héten feketét viseltek, jelezvén, hogy egy ismerősük is harcolt, részt vett a háborúban… Merthogy a homok országa csatlakozott.

Ninják százai vonultak be Konoha központjába, és segítettek az ellenséget legyőzni… És még így sem sikerült teljesen…

A háromszáz katonából csupán kettőszázötvenhat maradt életben… Igaz, még mindig több mint a negyede, de a legkiválóbb egységek csapatait vesztették el…

Konoha erelye azonban nem bizonyult ennyire szerencsésnek. Azok a jouninok, és chuninok akik részt vettek, összesen nyolc csapat élte túl az ostromot…

Huszonhét.  
Ennyi volt a számuk még alig két hete…

- Miért mész el?

- Mert nincs több okom itt maradni. - a fekete overálós fiú megállt. Tekintete komoly és merev volt.

- Ne állj meg Kankurou… Hosszú az út hazáig…

- Temari. - szólt hangosan, hogy végre ő is megálljon. - Nem mész te sehova.

- Ugyan miből gondolod, hogy maradnom kéne? - pár lépést hallott a háta mögött.

- Talán mert valakinek még most is fontos vagy…_  
„ Tudom mit akarsz mondani… Azt, hogy menekülök, mert gyenge vagyok… Hát… Most igazad lett."_

- Hová akarsz elmenni? - kérdezte a mély hang.

- Haza… - válaszolta határozottan.

- Itt is otthon lehetsz. Mégis miért választanád inkább a rosszabbat?

- Te már csak tudod, mi a jobb, mi? - ezt már hallkabban mondta.  
- Nem azért jöttem, hogy azt lássam, rossz döntést hozol... Egyszer még te mondtad, hogy az érzések-

- Az érzések tévedhetnek! - kiáltott rá. - Ha azt hiszed, hogy szeretem magamat kínozni hát vedd úgy. Az a fontos, hogy most lépnek kell. Csak el innen… - lecsillapította magát. A szemében feltörő könnyeket próbálta kordában tartani, kisebb nagyobb sikerrel. Határozott akart továbbra is maradni. Ő a kő. A kő, amin egy rés sem keletkezhet… Ha mégis… Talán darabokra hullana.

A lány folytatta útját, tovább nem firtatta a javaslatokat, és a kérdéseket.

A két fiú sétált mögötte. Onnantól kezdve nem szóltak egymáshoz.  
- Remélem nem haragszol. Én próbáltam lebeszélni, de hát, tudod, milyen…

- Tudtátok, hogy utolérlek benneteket… Azt tette, amit meg kellett tennie. Ha ő ezt eldöntötte, hát legyen akarata szerint.  
- De Gaara… Nem gondolod, hogy legalább szerencsétlen idiótának kellett volna még talán… Érted.

- Kankurou… - Temari hallgatta közben, még akkor is, ha nem akarta. A fák lobkoronáját mozgató szél is csendben hallgatott. - Tudod, hogy a kezeim meg vannak kötve. Többet nem tehettem… A tanácsosok egyhangúan hozták meg a döntést. - a festéket viselő továbbá csak a földet bámulta. Öccse sem folytatta hegyibeszédét, ő csak a lemenő napot nézte. Karimája arany és vörös színekben pompázott…

„_A nap koronája…" - _jegyezte meg magában, majd a gondolatra felhúzta a szája csücskét.  
- Nara Shikamaru nem egy könnyű eset. Nem hiszem, hogy aggódnunk kellene érte. Nem hagyja könnyen magát… És mások sem hagyják ezt annyiban. - erre felfigyelt testvére, és egy pillanattal később megértette, mit akart ezzel mondani. Gyengéden nézett vissza előtte ballagó nővérére, majd megigazította a hátán lévő báb tekercseket. Temari okkal ment előttük. Abból az okból, hogy ne lássál, ahogy visszafolytott lélegzettel rázza ki a szeméből a könnyeket. Abból az okból, hogy elfelejtse mindazt, ami mögötte tűnik szép lassan a semmibe…

„_Most csak idő kell…" - mormogta._

- És időnk van bőven…

**Az elítélt…**

_A sötét fellegek kezdenek eltűnni. A füstfelhők már csak néhány helyen látszódnak.  
A Hokage tornya fölött tömörülnek össze a fájdalmakat hordozó esőcseppek, és egyenként hullatja őket a siratókra._

_Majd a levegő egyre hidegebb… És mire az esőcsepp leér, fehér gyöngyé változik, és megváltja a holtak lelkét, és egy újabb jövőt terít a megmaradtak elé._

_Csak egy ember nem képes átérezni az résztvevők fájdalmát. Mert nem is akarja, és mert nem is tudja._

_Még figyeli a kisebb nyílású résből a történéseket, de nem tud semmit sem tenni, így mulattatja magát. A sötét szobában csak a patkányok hallatszódnak. Az árnyékok biradalma… Nevezte el jókedvében zárkájának helyét. Majd pár perccel később cipő kopogását lehet hallani, és az ajtó egy nyikorgó hangal kinyílt._

_Amint az idegen belépett a szobába, sötétbe burkolózott. Mintha… Ő is ismerné azt az elveszett érzést._

_- Ne maradj sokáig. - jegyezte meg a lágyabb női hang. Csak a barna szemei vikágítottak egy pillanatig a fiú szeme előtt, majd elhagyta a szobát, és egy hangos csörömpöléssel elfordította a kulcsot az ajtó nyílásában._

_- Szóval… Mit akarsz?_

_- Csupán beszélgetni.  
- Ja… Én meg megakarlak ölni... - mondta szarkasztikusan. - És tényleg! - közben vigyorgott. A férfi szemrebbenés nélkül nézte tovább, majd az asztalra tekintett. Egy shogi tábla volt rajta különböző bábukkal._

_- Tudsz még játszani?  
- A Shogi az öregek játéka…_

_- Mégis játszod.  
- Mert szeretek kockáztatva játszani._

_- Én meg szeretek kockáztatás nélkül nyerni._

_És egy kis időre csend borult a szobára. A fiatalabbik kivett egy cigarettát a zsebéből, és meggyújtotta öngyújtójával. A szikra lángá lobbant, és elkezdte égetni a cigaretta csikk végét, majd tulajdonosa mélyet szívott bele, és az idegen felé fújta.  
- Nem lesz hosszú menet…_

„**Valaki"  
**

Füstfelhő kavargott a kicsire szabott sötét szobában. Már a harmadik nap telt el anélkül, hogy egy árva fénysugár is beszökött volna. Még az ablak rést is betömték. Szokatlanul furcsa. Gondolta legalábbis a bebörtönzött.

- Tch…

Egész álló nap játszik. Vagy cigarettát gyújt, és azt szívja, ameddig az el nem ég, majd egy másikat vesz elő. Ez körülbelül a nap egy óráját meríti csak ki, nem számítható valami nagy elfoglaltságnak.

Még az első nap, amikor idekerült bejött az a titokzatos személy, addig senki más nem beszélt úgy vele… Senki.

- Öreg vénember… - motyogta a falnak, a falat bámulva maga előtt, amin strigulákkal jelölte az eltelt napok számát.

Hisz, ugyan mit tudhat ő arról, hogy kicsoda ő, és miket követett el az életében. Ugyan hogy érthetné meg őt valaha is, hogyan tudná átélni azokat a perceket, amit gyilkolászással és önfeledt vérfürdővel töltött? A válasz egyszerű volt.

Sehogy.

Míg mások azon sajnálkoznak, ami történt az elmúlt napokban… Senkinek nem jutna eszébe, hogy volt valaki, aki feláldozta az életét. Azt az életet, amit kiszorított egy másik… Csak hogy a falu meggmeneküljön.

Visszagondolva… Egész vicces volt a múltkori fickó. Csak akkor jöttek be az őrök, amikor a falhoz szorította a nagyszájú idegent. És jól is játszott.

Már harmadnapja senki… Valamit terveznek. De amint elmerülne a dolgokban, a vasajtó nyekereg egyet, és kitárul a fogoly elé. A fütfelhő kiszökött a zárt térből, friss levegőt juttatva a légkörbe.

A fényes sugarak három napja először érintik meg az arcát, felmelegítve fehér bőrét. Az idegen komoly arcal belépett, majd becsukták mögötte az ajtót.

- Mit akarnak? Már pihenni sem hagynak? – nyafogott, közben egy fogpiszkálót tartott a szájában, ahogy a falnak feküdt.

- Azért jöttem, hogy egy kicsit csevegjünk. - mondta a mély hang.

- Nem ismerlek… Te viszont igen. Ez is érdekes lesz. – azzal kivette a szájából a fadarabkát, és felépöckölte. – Csakhogy most nincs kedvem csevegni.

Csak most sikerült jobban megfigyelnie a fickót. Kék fejvédője eltakarta a feje tetejét, hosszú köpenyt viselt. Arca tele volt hegekkel. Érdekes… Gondolta.

- Én azért mégis megpróbálnám, mielőtt… - Shikamaru felvonta szemöldökét.

- Mielőtt?

- Áttérünk más felé… Jobb lenne, ha egy kicsit megeredne a nyelved.

- Oh. Gondolom arról a barom Uchiháról van szó…

- Hagytad elfutni.

- Nem ölt meg.

- Úgy érzed, hálásnak kellene lenned? – a fiú ciccegett.

- Eltűnt, mert visszahívták. Tiszta ügy. Kiütötte a lányt és mikor felkeltem azt mondta, hogy véget ért a küldetésem.

- Ki hívta vissza.

- Miért kéne elmondanom…

- Mert akár tetszik, akár nem, a faluhoz tartozol. És kötelességed-

- Kötelesség?! Mégis miért tartozom én magyarázattal, ha? – ahogy felemelte a hangját felállt, a kezét pedig kitámaszotta a vallató előtt heverő asztalra. – Tudtommal semmit nem tettek, amikor elvittek, és két évig vissza sem engedtek! A kereső osztagokat felfüggesztették, és még az esélyét is elvetették annak, hogy megtaláljanak!

- Nara. – a fiú félbeszakította azzal, hogy a kezét rávágta az asztallapra.

- A nevem Nara Shikamaru. Egy volt konohai ninja. Egy S rangú bűnöző, vérdíjjal a fején. Kérdem én, tartozok-e valamivel, azért, amiért cserbenhagytak?

Ha most lett volna egy óra a szobában, kétség kívül lehetett volna hallani a mutató ütéseit. Soha nem emelte meg még a hangját ennyire ezelőtt.

- Befejezted, vagy még kívánsz valamit hozzáfűzni?

- …

- Helyes. Akkor térjünk a tárgyra. Kérlek ülj le. - mutatott a szemben lévő székre.

- Inkább állok, ha lehet.

- Nekem mindegy… - elővette a papírokat a mellényéből is kiterítette az asztalra. Majd a kezével leadott pár jelet, mire az asztal felett egy tűzcsóva jelent meg.

- Nem félsz, hogy úgy végzed, ahogy a többi? - kérdezte alárendelően Shikamaru.

- Okos vagy te ahhoz, hogy előbb végig hallgassd, mit akarok mondani, és csak utána támadj. - hadarta válaszul. Végiggondolva pár másodpercig, úgy döntött, leül a székre, és összefonta a karjait.

- Szóval? Mit akar? Ha nem információt…

- Tudom, hogy elég inteligens vagy, és úgysem tudnálak félrevezetni, szóval nem próbállak megtéveszteni. A kérdés igen egyszerű. Nem muszáj most válaszolnod, de ha lehet, előtte tartok egy kis bevezetőt. – azzal elétolta az első lapot. – Kis történelemismétlés.

A lapon, amit átcsúsztatott három név szerepelt.

_Sabaku no Temari, homok jounin, nagykövet._

_Sabaku no Gaara, homok Kazekage._

_Sabaku no Kankurou, homok jounin, tanácstag._

- Mit kezdjek most ezekkel? - azzal visszapasszolta.

- Nem ismerősek?

- Kellene?

- Az csak rajtad áll. A következő a helyzet. Olvasd át ezeket, gondold át. Ezek voltak a megmentett dolgaid, ami maradt, persze… - még mellé rakott két fegyvert.

- Chakra pengék…? - suttogta a fogai között, majd felnézett. - Még mindig nem félsz, hogy megöllek?

- Mint mondtam, nem vagy olyan bolond. Mellesleg… A kérdésedre a válasz ott van valahol benne az iratokban. Ja, és voltam olyan kedves, hogy meghagytam a fényt neked. - fölkelt, és az ajtóhoz lépett. - Olvasgass.-kopogott rajta kettőt, majd kinyílt. – És jöjj rá ki vagy.

- Ibiki. - szólt még vissza neki, mielőtt kilépett volna. A férfi meglepődött a neve hallatán. – Legközelebb hozz egy adag cigarettát. – majd a jobb pengét az ajtónak vágta. – A poloskát pedig legközelebb hagy ki a játékból.

Morino Ibiki vigyorra húzta a száját.

„_Okos a kölyök… Nagyon okos."_

A kedélyek már teljesen lecsendesedtek. A háború nem tört ki, hála a hírt vivő madaraknak, sólymoknak, és sasoknak, akik még idejében a faluba tudták vinni a híreket. Igen… Azért támadták meg Suna nagykövetét, mert azzal konfliktust lehetett volna előidézni a két fél között, így megszűntek volna a barátságos kapcsolatok, és a segítség elkésett volna, már ha belementek volna.

De nem történt meg… A terv nem sikerült, időveszteségbe kerültek. A jinchuuriki nem került kézre, és elvesztettek egy értékes tagot. Megint az idő…

Ha kinéznek a viékre, csak az eső verdeste tetőket látják és hallják. Itt mindig esik az eső. Nincs egy árva nap, mikor ne záporozna a villámlás országában. Hiszen a villámok csak a viharakból keletkezhetnek.

- Uram, a szükségletek nem elegendőek a város áram ellátásához.

De a vezető higgadtan ült a székében, csuklyáját magára húzva, mellette egy kék hajú nővel, akinek kezei összetéve ráborultak térdére.

- Ha nincs elég energia, azon könnyen segíthetünk, ezért nem ide kellett volna fordulnod. Háborgatod a vezetőd. Azt akarod, hogy hitetlennek véljenek? – kérdezte a nő a férfitől, aki most remegve a földreborult, és nem mert a feljebbvalók szemébe nézni.

- E-elnézést kérek… Nem akartam megzavarni semmit. Csupán… é-én, jelentenem kellett… mondták, hogy nem elegendő… és… én… a betegek, és a gyerekek-

- Elég… - szakította félbe a mély hang. – Ne aggódj emiatt. Hamarosan kezeskedem e felől.

- Pain. - suttogta a nő neki, de a csuklyból csak a testékszerrel díszített állát láthatta.

- Menj, mielőtt még itt helyben adok áldozatot az Isteneknek… - a férfi bólintott a fejével, és reszketve felkellt két lábára, majd alehető leggyorsabban elhagyta a kisebb termet.

Mikor már egy árva léptet sem hallottak, a nő felkelt, és elinult az ajtó felé.

- Hová mész? - kérdezte fagyosan a hang.

- Sehova. - de pár lépés után megállt, és sóhajtott. - Fogy az energia, te is tudod. Nem lesz elég fenntartani most ezeket.

- Konan. Tudom hova vezet ez az egész.

- Akkor tedd meg a lépést, különben mindannyian vérdíjjal a fejünkön végezzük, és már van elég dolog rajtunk ahhoz, hogy aggódjunk.

- Mindent a kezemben tartok…

- Tudom. - válaszolta halkan. Vissza se fordult felé, végig úgy beszélt.

- Akkor nekem nem kell többet mondanom. Gazdám… - majd lehunyta a szemét, és kiment az ajtón.

A csuklyás férfi lehúzta magáról. Szemei a földet páztázták.

- Még a részek nem kerülnek a helyükre, mi sem tehetünk mást…

- Akkor tarts egy kis szünetet, és add át Tobinak a terepet. - hallatszott a sötét csücsökből a hang.

- Meglehetősen hosszúra nyúlhat.

- Tobi tudja, hogy az idő húzásával csak erősebbek lesznek ellenségeink. De ebben a helyzetben Tobi is csak előkészítené a feladatokat. És a Kyuubi a miénk lesz, efelől kétségem nincs.

- Tobinak a szája jár, ahelyett, hogy rendesen végezné a rá osztott dolgokat. – válaszolta neki a vörös hajú, mire beszédtársa kilépett az árnyékból, és elé sétált.

- Ne felejtsd el, miért vagy itt Pain… - mondta egy kicsit határozottabban.

- Csak azért, hogy ez mind az enyém legyen. Ezt ajánlottad fel. - felpillantott az álarcos férfira, akinek csak a bal szeme látszódott. Azok a szemek most vörösen villogtak a félhomályban. - Nem igaz, Madara?

- Hm… - de már ment is tovább, ahhoz a kijárathoz, amit Konan használt az előbb. - Megyek elkezdem a feladatokat.

- Mire visszatérsz, a nyolc farkút akarom látni.

- Ne félj… már van segítségem. – Pain lehunyta a szemét. – Egy régi barát, úgy döntött segíteni fog.

- Csak ne végez úgy, mint Itachi. – Ha nem lett volna Madarán maszk, tisztán lehetett volna látni, hogy mosolyog, amint kilép az ajtón.

- Ne félj… A gyilkosa a társam. –Pain már csak az ajtócsapódást hallotta.

- Sasuke Uchiha… aki átvette bátyja helyét, miután végzett vele. Irónikus… - megérintette az állát, majd könyökölve térdére gondolta át a dolgot. - Konan… - szólt, mire a teremben apró papírdarabok jelentek meg és köröztek a személy körül.

- Mond el Zetsunak, hogy egyelőre leállunk. A továbbiakban úgy feladatot kap. – a repülő papírdarabokból kirajzolódott egy fej, ahogy repdestek. – A megfigyelt személy Sasuke Uchiha. Ha bármi kapcsolata jelentkezik a kilencfarkúval, azonnal jelezze…

- Igenis… - majd a lapok egyesével repülőkké hajtogatva eltűntek, Konan arca pedig darabokká esett szét, és mire a földet elérte volna, elégett.

- Idő… - majd felpillantott az égre. A felhőkből záporozó eső elállt, csak a villámok tomboltak még, egyesével lecsapva a házak és a tornyok tetejére. – Én vagyok az Idő Istene…

**  
-VÉGE-**


End file.
